How Things Happen
by Shibaraku
Summary: With Kagome gone Inuyasha is trying to live again. Kouga is just trying to keep his own head above water. What happens when two people finally stop and talk to one another? IxK NOT MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

Don't know why I'm doing this. I think because there's plenty of Inuyasha and Kouga fiction out there, I just didn't like the quality of them. So here we go. This is NOT an MPREG story. Sorry. Can't stand those. And I am a Beta, which means going over my own shit is impossible.

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters. This is my own original line of fiction. It's Yaoi with Inuyasha and Kouga. Fair warning. Enjoy.

* * *

Sweat started right at his brow and trailed down his jawline, making it's journey down his neck until it sank beneath his white haori. Inuyasha sported the red handkerchief that Kagome left him, surprisingly fitting in his usual fire rat robe. It's this fuckin' field. The sun beating down directly on him. There's no canopy of trees to help shelter him, there's no cross breeze to alievate him. It's just him and the sun. And this irrigation.

Damage from some stray Beatle Demons left the village's main field all messed up. Cris cross lines tore into the once orderly rows. Surprisingly some of the local men asked the hanyou to help. Really it was one man, with several others nearby looking awkward. Which is progress; before the men would stand there looking angry.

Iunyasha agreed to help anyways. The irrigation is helping all of them. He eats the grains that they grow. His strength making quick, if sweaty work, of re-making the ditches. He just didn't remember the pattern the water would flow in. One farmer, about all tall as Miroku, walked the path and Yasha followed. He tried to not equate his work to a work horse pulling a plow. Using strength to dig ditches. _'What else would they be asking me to do? 'Aint like I am going to be teaching their children at the school anytime soon.'_

With a triumphant smirk Inuyasha tossed the impressively heavy equipment to the side of the field. He unties the bandana tucking it into his sleeve. His part was done. Re-seeding the field is not something he has the patience to do. It seemed as though the Miroku-ish farmer assumed as much. "You're appreciated around here Inuyasha. That work would have taken us days," he chirped, seeding bag already over his shoulder. The other farmers ambled around them. It seems like Inuyasha was the awkward one. He noticed some of the men were joking amongst one another, punching each others shoulders and goofing off. He looked at the young farmer directly in his police face. "Uh yeah, I eat from this field too. No problem," He gave a half smile and turned away.

Which was all fine, because he didn't need to be accepted by these people to feel.. good about himself. And helping out around the village keeps his mind off of everything else. Moving, forcing his body to perform in different ways, it gives him a moment of peace. He quickly swiped the remaining sweat off his forehead. He kept walking, moving one foot after the other. He didn't have anyone else left. He had, Kagome. The sweet, amazing woman. But once the Shikon was completed, he couldn't decide. He wanted to be himself. He was scared to become human. Inuyasha would think of the paralyzing fear he felt on the full moon, and Kagome wanted him to be like that. Just live in fear the rest of his life._ "Inuyasha you aren't willing to make a change for me, but you want me to make a change for you? You want me to leave my life, my family, my friends, for you. And I love you. I want to live with you, but how is that fair to me?" Her eyes were so serious. Really didn't understand. Didn't get it. She's the one who taught me to be, Me.'_ Watching his one foot follow the other Inuyasha tried to think of good things. Not Kagome leaving. Think of Sango. Think of Miroku. Think of Shippo.

Recognizing the path he was on, Inuyasha made a hard left turn and brought his sweaty hanyou ass to the hut he'd frequented. Even if he had nothing to say, he wasn't going to suffer at the well anymore. It's been 2 god damned years. _'I'm not that weak. I can't be.'_ Because if you say it enough times, it'll be true. Inuyasha rudely brushes into the doorway. "I don't need my one eye to know that is ye Inuyasha. The scent of ye is quite strong," She turned her disapproving grandmothering eye on the man in her entryway. The hanyou wasn't stupid. He could smell himself too. It's not like he could argue. With a stoic face he turned on his heel catching Kaede say, "Forget ye not, the evening chore." He glances back momentarily, an acknowledgement, and disappears off towards the river.

The stream doesn't take long to reach. Yasha drops the Tetsaiga safely in the reeds, within' reach of the bank. He slinks beneath the flow with his clothes on. Lying at the bottom of the stream looking up at the sky with cool water infiltrating the cloth; his hair flowing around like a soft white cloud. He remains still, trying not to think. Small fish swimming past, unafraid of the power beneth the red fabric. The sunlight appeared distored to his golden eyes, shifting fluidly around him.

He slowly huffed out the last bit of his air and surfaced. Stripping his soaked clothing and tossing each piece on the shore; Not like he gave a shit if someone saw. He kept trying to not think. _'Just stop it.'_ But he couldn't,_ 'Sango, and Kagome would always freak. Not that it really matters for Sango. Miroku can see her naked all he wanted lately. I wonder how long before they have kids? They were destined to be together anyways. Just like me and Kagome were.'_ He submerged his head again. Maybe the cool water can wash his thoughts away. His stupid, stupid thoughts. Deciding to take the Dirty out of Dirty Hanyou, he began to dutifully clean himself.

Despite the peaceful area he didn't want to be out of his fire rat robe for too long. Whenever there's a baby in the village, Kaede is there. She handles all that.. messiness. Everytime she walks out and carries the baby; the baby has it's own blanket. _'Safest place in the world'_ she would always say. I guess the fire rat robe, the tetsaiga, were his blanket._ 'Safest place I could ever be.'_ His thoughts pushing his actions, Inuyasha climbs out of the water and began to dress.

_'What else was I going to do?'_ Mulling through the muck of his thoughts Yasha decided he would prefer to wear his wet safety blanket over being exposed until it dries. Maybe if he went for a run he'd dry off faster. He picked up his pace towards the forest, his legs agreeing with the idea.

With the sun warming the leaves, Inuyasha did his favorite thing ever. Take the first strong leap into the forest. He can't help it. That's where he belongs. This wasn't like the field. He wasn't exposed, moving slow. Inuyasha remembers one full moon when he was human, he picked a shitty tree and halfway through the night he couldn't take the tree waving in the wind so much. So yeah, he goes to jump into the next tree. Turns out humans are not so good at that. He remembers scrambling to pull himself up. Barely. Fuckin' barely. That was the time he really appreciated his demon blood. Something as basic as crossing a river or, climbing a tree. It's nothing for him normally. As easily as Kagome hops up steps, Inuyasha pushes off from each branch. Her black shoes would click on the stone, his bare feet gives the leaves a shake. Inuyasha let the wind actually dry the strands of his hair by tilting his head back a bit. Each bound he tried to see how far he could go. Stretch his muscles, and no that wasn't a smile on his face. That doesn't happen.

His foot landed hard on the next branch, and his weight was a too much for it to handle. He heard the wood snap and fall to the forest floor, after pushing off. Wood breaking, wood burning, _'FUCKING FIREWOOD!'_ His dumbass would forget. Inuyasha swings his momentum around a trunk, with a heavy land and frustration he fully realized how stupid he was. They needed firewood so Kaede could cook dinner tonight. May as well get a whole damn tree and season the rest. Grumpy and filled with purpose Inuyasha turns and steadily decimates the nearest tree.

Converting all of his previous happiness and redirecting his emotion into anger, the silverette brought down the oak. Forcing his knuckles into the bark, he could feel the reverberations rock the trunk. It didn't take long. He could hear the cracking already, the reverberations growing, until the final loud snap finally rang out. The tree came down, crushing several bushes and caught on a ledge at an angle. Inuyasha felt his ears twitching as he cracked his knuckles, because somehow the beat down he gave the tree didn't manage to.

His brain kicked back on, after his human emotions calmed. Something important trickled into his awareness._ 'How am I going to get this back to the village?'_ There were plenty of perfectly good trees that he could have cut down.. trees that were much closer to the village.. too late for that kind of logic now. Now he has to haul the damned... "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

"I can make a few trips"

* * *

I'll be switching from Inuyasha and Kouga's POV. Keep up. Comment.


	2. Chapter 2

For the record, I'm military so I use profanity the way regular people use "like". I'm trying to cut back the language, but there will be some. In the original Japanese Inuyasha and Kouga had dirty mouths. This chapter is much longer than the first. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Crystal blue eyes sweep the valley. Impatience ticking at Kouga's mind. The fuck was taking Hakkaku so long? He couldn't fight the urge to follow much longer.. like that was ever his strong suit. If Hakkaku wasn't going to report back then Kouga would figure it out himself. Wind wound from his heels as he flew down the cliffside. Kouga tried not to notice how much smaller his tornado was. Still the fastest wolf around, but those jewel shards really were something. Even if he was using his own power, any chance to stretch his legs was a good one.

He sprinted through his lands, recognizing each and every tree and divet. It gave him confidence in a fight. He knew his home, he knew the sounds of the animals. He knew exactly how this land should be. He may be a carnivore, but that doesn't mean he can't maintain balance in the forest he owns. He understood when there's no clean water, there was no grass or trees, small animals would eat the grass, and in turn he would eat the animals.

It wasn't that hard to let nature be as it should. Gluttonous leaders before him would have to hunt outside their lands, having killed everything in the forest. He could smell a rabbit's hole nearby, the traces of the stream he passed, and.. He smelled an exotic feline. Several exotic felines. This made Kouga's brow furrow in thought. "So they are creeping in to my lands," he murmured to himself. Reports of unusual larg carcasses were legitimate. Maybe this was beyond Hakkaku's ability to handle. Those Leopard Cat Demons hunted in groups. He may have faced more than he could handle. "Shit."

* * *

The roaring fire lit all of Kaede's small hut. The sun had recently decended, but to the occupants of the home, it would be impossible to tell. The timber Inuyasha cut had been exceptionally dry. The warmth of the small blaze was comforting to the half breed. Almost as though he was sitting in the gentle sunlight. Nights were always the hardest, this way he could forego his thoughts a little while longer. _'I think Kaede knows it too.'_

"Is the food ready yet, hag?"

"Be ye patient young one." Yasha missed Ninja Food. He missed the 'sit boys' even..

"Stop that Inuyasha," The addressed blinked golden eyes without answering. "Dwelling will not bring her back." He remained silent. "This is the time for growing. for ye to mature." Kaede continued, not allowing the silence to stop her.

"Just because I'm not as old as you, don't mean I 'aint mature. I'm mature!" Inuyasha countered.

"Inuyasha, ye no longer can travel in search of treasure. Ye must now decide, how do ye wish to live life?"

"Keh, I am living it," As the words left his mouth, he knew it was a lie. The priestess' one eye told of the truth. Handing over the soup, she also offered advice.

"Since ye have so much time, learn about Inu Demon culture." Well that wasn't expected.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" _'Old woman lost her damned mind.'_

"It is ye heritage. Human customs are familiar. Perhaps it is time to learn of the demon blood in ye." She said steadily, sipping her soup opposite the warming blaze. Inuyasha's bowl untouched.

"After the way they treat me! I 'aint got a reason. They try to kill me and I try to kill them. Who would I talk to? Sesshoumaru? Keh, Like that asshole would lower his pansy ass to teach me anything."

"It would be wise of ye to try Inuyasha," She continued to eat.

_'Keh, wise of me. Because I always make intelligent decisions.'_ The hanyou thought as he drank the entire bowl of soup.

* * *

"You're as dumb as the mutt." The prince looked up at his friend.

"Kouga please! I'm a Wolf Demon, I'm not made to be up in a tree!" Hakkaku started to panic. His alpha seriously didn't look like he wanted to help.

"Then why'd you climb your dumb ass up there?!" Kouga began to doubt his choice in scouts._ 'Freakin' mohawked, brain-dead, smelly pup.'_ He grouched mentally.

"It was them Cat Demons! 8 of them! What was I supposed to do? I climbed the nearest tree. Kouga help, I can't get down!"

"Hold on. Hold on. I'll get ya down," he grumbled. Vertical, huh? Maybe it won't be so bad, even without the shards. Kouga scouted the tree that was next to Hakkaku. He imagined if he scaled up Hakkaku's tree, and used the second tree to slide down. It was mostly clear of branches on the closest side. _'Yeah, that should work. Fuckin' dumbass had to climb a tree..'_

The climb went well. Hakkaku practically leapt onto Kouga's back, scared to death. _'How does dog breath do this?'_ Hakkaku's extra weight made taking a breath difficult and leaping opposite the tree Kouga let them both descend the 40- something feet. He was trying to use his grip on the bark to help slow them down. It generally worked. Hakkaku fell off the last 8 feet, and the prince landed gracefully next to him.

"So?" Kouga asked gruffly before Hakkaku even picked himself back up.

"So, what?"

"So, while you were hiding did you hear the demons say anything? Where were they going?" Now he's concerned, 8 of them. It may not be too many, but he didn't know how strong they each were. Which pride where they?

"They were headed south, away from the mountains. I think they finished a hunt; I could smell fresh blood on them. Uh deer."

"What did they look like?"

"Most looked human, I think 3 were giant cats. All of them had green eyes, and they had like.. a silver color to them, with on them. Both types had black markings on their face, almost like stripes." Hakkaku brushed the dirt off himself. That's all he could really remember. Their voices were so strange too, but he doubted Kouga needed to know that.

_'That's familiar from somewhere. I'll have to find someone who knows more.'_ Kouga's feet carried him swiftly to his cave, Hakkaku was safe now. He would catch up eventually. Eyes, he needed eyes out on his territory. Maybe he could figure out what these.. cats.. were trying to do. He gave word to assemble the able men and women to the cave center.

"Brothers and sisters, we do have demons wandering our lands. They are silver colored Leopard Cat Demons. About 8 so far. Don't know the pride's name or what they are trying to do. We need to figure this out and fast. Ginta select 2 more to join you. Then all three head south. When you reach our border follow the edge of our territory west until you reach the mountains again. Then return home. You'll rest before going back out to follow the route again. Hakkaku, get your shit together, and select 2 to join you as well. You'll head south to the border, then head east. You three will do the same as Ginta. Follow the eastern border until you reach the mountains, rest, then repeat." Kouga paused, waiting for affirmative nods from Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Remember, don't start a fight with these things. We need to know what we are up against. We need to know what the hell they want. Your goal is to get names, get patterns, identify who's running their pride, and anything else you can figure out." The prince paused, letting his words sink in, "If we do have to fight, we want to know our enemy. We want to be prepared. Ayame, keep all the pups within' 3 miles of the cave for now. I want the two groups to start moving out before the last meal begins. I'm sure that they'll be most active at night. Be careful out there, and Ayame inform me when both teams have begun their search." With that he turned away from the group. He tried to brusquely enter the caverns, but Ayame intercepted him, her eyes questioning. "I gotta figure out some shit," Kouga clipped. She would have to wait. He continued on to the collection of scrolls that were kept near the elder's dwelling. There had to be something he could figure out.

Three tall candles and a successful report later Kouga had figured out three major things: 1. The Leopard Cat Demons were no joke. Apparently they used to strongly out number most demons, taking their stronghold in the middle of all demon territories, and would annually try to push out in all directions. 2. They were viciously rebounded by the Inu clan to the west by Yasha's father. They also failed to progress to the north into his lands with his previous alpha; who was now dead. The south also gave a good fight; his dark colored cousins current alpha fought them off in his youth. All of this occurred maybe 200 years before Kouga himself was born. 3. After several poor leaders they lost all of their territorial grounds and broke into smaller prides, each led by their own alpha. Each individual pride was not accounted for.

So Leopard Cat Demons are strong. Good fighters. Proud. It was poor leadership and too much ambition that brought them to ruin. Now in prides they wander as they please. Not united as the wolves are. So they have that advantage. Maybe it was time to speak with the elders, they should be able to give some personal account on the old battles. As much as Kouga found the elder's stories to be boring, this was an opportunity for the past to help the present.

The prince checked his internal clock, it felt to be exceptionally late at night, chances of any of the elders being awake were low. He decided to take a walk around the chamber to see if any had risen early. He might get lucky. Returning the scrolls to their compartments in the cave walls he walked off. The caverns were peaceful, he could faintly hear the sound of pups fussing. And if he tried, the waterfall's roar could be heard as it echoed through the passages. This quiet was exactly what Kouga fought for. There had been peace since his father's passing. There had been very few deaths in his care. One elder called it "Their time of peace." Kouga let the feeling of calm wash over him. He listen to each of the 5 elder's chambers, none appeared to be stirring.

Taking himself out of the intricate caves Kouga reached the crisp night air. He could smell fall on the wind. The scent of change. Decaying leaves, rotting timber, and scurrying animals. Winter would be upon them in a short 2 months. Always the hardest time of year. Kouga's mind skipped about, trying to calculate events that he couldn't yet take action on. His stupid pack would be birthing 2 pups during the winter season. The worst time to have pups damnit.. they better survive the harsh weather. This month's Moon Hunt needs to pull in enough food to last through the cold. The clan can't afford to be sharing game with the Leopard Cat Demons.

Signing deeply Kouga reminded himself_ 'I need to stop stressing. Just go to fucking sleep already.'_ Taking his own advice Kouga checked the close perimeter guards before he turned back into the caves in search of his own rest.

* * *

Thud, thud, thud! "Kouga, wake up! Wake up!" Well that's one way to start the day.

Quickly making himself decent he threw aside the door covering, "Yeah?"

"Two of the Leopard Cat Demons were found playing with small game near the southwest border. Me and my brothers tried to tail them. All we figured out was that they had broken off from the pride when they chased a rabbit. They don't plan on returning until next morning's light!" Hakkaku reported out of breath. He was anxious to relay the information to Kouga.

Not needing to be promped Kouga took off, flying out of the caverns giving one last command to his wolves, "Hakkaku, break for a meal and return on the route, keep track of anything else you see. Good job!"

Kouga followed the scent of Hakkaku and doubled back on the path to locate the intruders. Their scent was a foreign kind of strong. If he was to close his eyes and use his nose to draw an image of the creatures, he could imagine the sinew and muscles. There was no sweat. And the path went everywhere. Not in a straight line. Hakkaku's report of them playing was right.

There were two of them. One scent seemed stronger, somehow heavier. Maybe a male demon. Relying on his nose to give him a path, the wolf remained cautious. He tried to imagine each scent trail as a ribbon. The strange part was at some places the scent was stronger. His mind attributed those locations to a thicker ribbon. Following the trail for nearly 3 miles, he finally decided to slow down from full speed. He didn't know when the rabbit's scent disappeared as well, but it means from that point on their path was unpredictable.

In the treetops down wind a red cloaked Inuyasha perched. His golden eyes following the wolf. True Kouga wasn't on his lands, but he was tracking something along the border. That much was obvious. He noticed the wolf's ability to remain upright while navigating the forest, yet his eyes remained closed. Instead he was intently focused on his sense of smell.

Yasha rubbed his nose and sniffed lightly. He didn't really like to use his nose. It was helpful to identify different things but there was one major disadvantage. One that he was using to his advantage. Once you get downwind of something, you are invisible. Kouga had no idea that he was there. The hanyou tested the air, a feline scent reached him. That made him snort quietly,_ 'A dog hunting a cat.'_

A rustle almost directly below the dog demon drew his attention. Two humanoid felines emerged, also downwind of the wolf. Their bright green eyes keen on the unknowing prince. Each had a flattering silver tint to their skin. The female sported a tail that swayed behind her. The male appeared the most human in appearance, his face marked by 4 black lines around the eyes that disappeared into his dark hair. He was clothed in a waist sash similar to Kouga's but longer, also a dark color with a silver obi. The female wore a black metal chest plate, and comfortable looking pants of some tan animal skins. Her facial markings were more abundant. Same design as the male, just more.. animalistic.

With all three sets of eyes beyond his nose's recognition, the prince remained clueless. He continued to puzzle back and forth. _'The fuck did this happen? Maybe the doubled back, and that's why some parts are stronger? That's where they overlapped with their old trail..'_ Trying to understand this was giving him a headache. _'Stupid cats.'_

Kouga was strong, Inuyasha knew this. He's plenty strong to survive a fight with these youthful demons. 'I bet he'll shit his pants when they jump him.' He idly thought with a smile. He'd just lean back on this tree here and enjoy the show.

The two felines didn't need to speak to one another. Gacefully, the female approached first. Her eyes transfixed on the wolf. He looked deliciously confused. Kouga decided to turn around then, and his instincts were correct. Standing there silently was the lithe female demon he'd be tracking. Kouga hadn't lain with anyone in half a century and quickly drank in her image. She seemingly ignored Kouga, cleaning at her paw. Ear occasionally twitching in one direction or another, never towards the wolf. After the moment passed, he started to circle her clockwise on guard, growl rumbling from his chest. At that she glanced up coyly, yet her eyes shone deviously.

Kouga launched himself at her right shoulder, the one closest to him. Gracefilly she leapt up into a tree. Somehow she managed to tear into the prince's shoulder blade with her rear claws on the ascent. He whirled around quickly locating the female. "Who are you? I smell wolf. Absolutely delicious," she purred. Genuine enjoyment on her face. Her tail swished gently behind her.

"I am Northern Wolf Tribe's Alpha. Prince Kouga!" He replied proudly launching himself upward. The feline intentionally fell backwards off the branch and twisted midair, acrobatically landing on her feet. With no impact, Kouga sailed past the empty tree limb landing feet away from her.

"Such a strong title. Such a strong demon. I am glad to have met you, Kouga," She said his name like it was the more enticing thing in the world. Kouga, now embarrassed charged again, without a plan, trying to use pure speed to his advantage. This time she accepted the charge, twisting the oncoming momentum so Kouga lost balance and fell to the forest floor. A massive root collided with his lower back. The force knocked some air out of his lungs. His chest armor saving him in more than one way. The feline dug her claws into the metal, impressively and had her strong legs trapping his.

In an instant she had her fangs against his jugular. "I bet you are as savory as you look, my blue eyed wolf prince." Her male companion appeared then to assure the meal would not escape. He approached languidly yet with confidence in every step. His smile was as alluring as hers.

_'Okay go help the flea bag out.'_ Yasha grumped. Leaping down from the canopy he appeared suddenly, fangs bared. Startled, both felines turned quickly to face the intruder. Taking in Inuyasha's scent and appearance the male finally spoke. His voice flowed like poisoned wine, "An Inu Demon. Tell me, are you of the West?"

"Keh, what's it to ya?" Came the aggressive reply. Oh Inuyasha was ready to fight.

"You resemble the Great General Inu no Tashio... tell me are you his pup?" The male now fully faced Inuyasha. Perfectly still, eyes focused on Yasha's features. The female looked on, engrossed in the newcomer. She'd released her claws from Kouga's chest plate, but remained atop the wolf.

"So what if I am? I am still gonna kick you ass. Let the wolf go!" He demanded taking a step forward. The two Leopard Cat Demons exchanged looks. This was the son of Inu no Tashio. The demon may be dead but they did not seek the vengeance of the Inu's kin. They remembered the aftermath of the last time they'd meddled in the West. Perhaps if the whole pride were around, but they'd run off.

Gently she rose off of Kouga's lap and stood beside her brother. "Maybe we can play next time Kouga," she said his name again and a small chill ran up his spine. The male leveled an unusually serious look at Inuyasha before the two simultaneously leapt off into the forest.

After a few moments of silence Yasha looked at the fallen prince. He looked alright. Leaves stuck to his back from the fall, and a little stinging blood trail ran from his shoulder blade. Peals of laughter broke the silence. Inuyasha's chest and abs were heaving with the effort. "Stupid wolf! Beat up by a female cat demon!" He grasped his midsection and had to double over a little. "You are supposed to be a wolf prince?! Wimpy freakin' wolf couldn't handle a cat demon!" Yup those were tears at the corner of his eyes.

Kouga went from shock to anger quickly, "Shut up ya mutt! I was fine without your help!"

"Bullshit, the blood on your back says otherwise." Inuyasha shot back, still snickering. "At least I was here to save your pathetic ass."

"That's it," Kouga leapt at the infruiating hanyou. Trying to ignore the pain in his back, he tackles Inuyasha with everything he could. Tumbling backwards the two tussled like siblings. Kouga nipped at Yasha's arm, and Yasha threw his elbow back in the wolf's face. Both men punched, kicked, and fought until Inuyasha finally pinned the dark haired man. Both of them panting and laughing, Inuyasha felt so damned happy. Having nobody around he never had someone to play with. If he tried with any humans he'd break them. Pinning Kouga's shoulders to the ground, the hanyou starts to calm down and looks at the trapped wolf. He appeared tired but happy.

Certainly today did not go as Kouga had planned. Despite his pride being injured, optimistically his muscles were exercised. That and he was surprised to be getting along with Inuyasha so well.

Without warning Kouga felt a sharp twinge on his neck. "The hell is that?" he bitched, struggling to release his arm he sat up and knocked the relaxed Inuyasha off. Just as he slapped at his neck the uncomfortable feeling disappeared. Then quickly reappeared between his shoulder blades. "Seriously, what is that?!"

"Pardon me Prince Kouga as I partake in your blood" came a quiet voice from his back. Thoroughly freaked out, said prince began to wildly flail around. Failing to knock whatever it was off. His stupid dance brought another round of laughter and tears to Yasha's eyes. Kouga was failing miserably to dislodge Miyoga. Finally freeing himself, Miyoga lept to his master's shoulder. Kouga squared off against the flea, taking an obviously defensive stance.

"Muttface! What is that!" he demanded. Calming down Inuyasha realized his vassal had returned to perch on him. Responding to the agitated wolf he said, "This is Miyoga." To the flea he asked, "What're you doing out here?"

"That is irreverent Master Inuyasha. May I ask as to why you have encountered the Maiko Pride?"

"Maiko Pride? You mean those silver freaks?" The hanyou eloquently asked.

Interrupting the conversation Kouga asked again, incredulously, "You honestly train your fleas to attack people? What is wrong with you?!"

"I may be a Flea Demon, but I am also vassal to Master Inuyasha. Prince Kouga I am 3 times your age and as an elder deserve your respect!" Miyoga responded proudly, his tiny chest puffing out. Still suspicious Kouga examined the creature closer. His paranoia keeping him at a 'safe' distance.

"Are you saying you have information on these Leopard Cat Demons?" It seems like panic had finally retreated from the wolf's mind._ 'So an attack flea freaks him out more than a powerful cat demon duo? Weirdo'_ Inuyasha observed the other man.

Miyoga gave Kouga a critical eye before sharing his knowledge, "The Maiko Pride is one of the more aggressive Leopard Cat Demons. They choose an area of land and temporarily settle there. They eat all the game until food is scarce, then move on. Because of this, they encounter combat often, and it's rumored that each member is lethal in battle."

"No wonder you lost so horribly furbrain, you didn't stand a chance," Inuyasha gave his 2 gold pieces.

"I. Was. Fine." Kouga growled out.

Interrupting the growing argument Miyoga continued, "The Maiko Pride specifically avoids the West. The last alpha I knew of was in the conflict with Master Inuyasha's father. A battle I am sure the pride has not forgotten. In battle they were very adaptable. Impressively agile, and quick on their feet. Inu no Tashio had difficulty fighting the entire pride at once. Even in his imposing dog form."

"Really? What did he have to do?" Inuyasha urged. He loved hearing stories of his father.

"He obtained a blessed bell from a priestess. When rung 3 times, the pure waves of energy damage their sensitive hearing. It also throws off their coordination, almost like they were drunken monks. After disabling them, Inu no Tashio was able to make quick work of most of the demons. What I never learned was how your father managed to avoid the bell's affects himself. Surely the damage would incapacitate you as well," Sometime during the conversation Miyoga had settled himself into a cross legged sit, folding all of his hands together.

Pleased with everything he managed to learn that day Kouga absorbed the story and began to think. A sacred bell. Where in god's green earth was he supposed to get that? Concurrently, he berated himself for not trying to communicate with the Leopard Cat Demons better, he coulda extracted information from them.

"So that's why they backed off, they tangled with my father and Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha pondered out loud. He felt his ears twitching, just thinking about the kinda pain that bell could cause. Shifting gears he snapped at the wolf, "Why were you down here anyways?"

"This is my land, I don't have to tell you what I'm doing," He responded defensively.

"I saved your mangy ass." Yasha threw a punch into Kouga shoulder, "What are you doing out here?"

Grumbling to himself he spilled, "They've been spotted on my lands. My wolves found carcasses they left behind. Hakkaku caught them prowling down on the Southern area. So I came to get a look."

"You weren't even ready for that fight. You fought so.." Yasha grasped at the words, "so badly." He looked Kouga in the eye, trying to convey his meaning.

The wolf prince took the insult like a slap, but the honest gold eyes looking at him... Yasha has his hands opened innocently. And he wanted to be mad. "Wha- what do you expect me to do?" Kouga responded blankly.

Frustrated again Inuyasha shouts "I don't know!"

Trying to be helpful to his master Miyoga interrupts again, "Perhaps if you talk to Kaede, Master Inuyasha, she should know how to defeat the Maiko Tribe."

"Oh yeah? How's that?" the silverette asked, clearly not getting the obvious hint.

"Your priestess, she might be able to make a sacred bell idiot." Kouga clarified. He spied the sky. It was midday. He could easily get to Inuyasha's village and make it back to the tribe by nightfall, "Let's go."

Kouga ran off, not waiting to see if dog breath was okay with the idea or not. The hanyou watched the small dust cloud race off. _'When did I agree to this?'_ He hopped up and began to trail the wolf in a similar fashion, disregarding if Miyoga was on him or not.

* * *

I was listening to Kimbra's Settle Down, and Cameo Lover when writing this. Can't tell if her weirdness rubbed off. Comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Writing this is in a weird way therapeutic. Comments keep me motivated.

* * *

Inuyasha hopped up, energize, somewhat anxious to catch to wolf. He didn't want the rotten guy dead, but the hanyou hadn't realized when he'd begun to help the bastard. Last he knew they were both fighting for Kagome. With no Kagome, what did they fight about?

Kouga reached the village first, stopping near the God Tree. Before he had a chance to look around a flash of silver and red dropped before him. Inuyasha walked off towards Kaede's hut, his back to the wolf pointedly not engaging the guest behind him. That wouldn't do. "Took ya long enough dog breath."

Yasha's left eye twitched, "I let you get here first. Oh, and is that a limp I saw? I seems as though your back got injured somehow."

The two men passed between a few modest huts, reaching the main path. Inuyasha navigating. As the hanyou bitched Kouga noticed that at the next hut a human woman was tossing out buckets of water. Nice.

Stopping just short of the woman's door, Kouga crossed his arms and gruffly replied, "I never needed a weak dog like you, I would have won that fight." Inuyasha turned on the wolf _'This stupid bastard'_. Aggressively pointing his finger in Kouga's face and baring his fangs, the hanyou- Froze.

A wave of water that smelled of cooked vegetables slapped the side of his face. Half the water entering his sensitive ears. "What the holy hell!" Yasha's roar startled the woman back into her hut. The scene gave Kouga a victorious smile. '_I may not be the brightest, but that was damned good'_ Amused Kouga watched Inuyasha furiously try to get water out of his dog ears. "Nobody understands how much this sucks!" The hanyou complained.

"What's wrong mutt? Can't handle some water?" Came the jibe.

"Shut up you bastard," was the witty comeback. Kouga meandered past him towards the hut that smelled of dog. Happy with his small revenge, because sometimes it's the little things in life.

Satisfied that he'd gotten all he could out of his ears, Yasha turned back towards the hut. He'd only been with the wolf for a few hours and already he felt confused, light-headedly happy, and now pissed. Why was he helping Kouga again? Reaching Kaede's hut Inuyasha found it empty.

_'Huh?'_ Turning he saw one of the farmers from the field, "Hey, where'd Kaede go?"

The man turned with a smile. A smile that faltered at the sight of Kouga. "Oh, Inuyasha.. she's-uh at the temple. One of Sonaya's grandparents died. She's assisting with the final rites." The farmer tried to not show his fear. Fear that a wolf demon could easily detect.

"Che, figures she'd be busy. Thanks," Inuyasha gave the man a short wave and turned to his... friend? "Not today wolf."

Acting tough to hide the fact that his hopes were dashed Kouga replied, "It's good. I don't need help anyways. I can take the Maiko Pride with my brothers."

Now that was funny, "Hah, if your brothers fight the way you do then you'll all die." Yasha laughed at the thought.

"How's that mutt?" Kouga wouldn't stand to have his pride challenged.

"You don't change. Not everyone you fight is the same," Inuyasha tried to explain.

Kouga blinked at the hanyou a few times absorbing the words. "Well, what do you think, I should do?" He said slowly, like he was talking to someone who needed more time to process basic conversation.

"I dunno. Like when I had to fight So'unga. I had to adapt. Yeah, adapt, change my fighting. Tetsaiga got the ability to use Bakuryuha. I had to learn from Totosai, and now I can fight someone who has greater youkai than me. You have to... learn." This was hard to explain, "Look you imagine your opponent and how they fight. Then you learn how to fight them."

"I guess that makes sense," Kouga said.

And awkward silence fell with Inyasha unable to explain and Kouga unable to understand. "Tomorrow," Inuyasha growled, "Be at the God Tree before midday." The hanyou left in a blur of red. "I guess we're done here," Kouga muttered.

* * *

It was still early. The sun only four hands high. That didn't matter though. Only thing happening in the village was winter preparations. The young halfbreed recalled the last tree he felled not too long ago. The wood still needed to be properly cut. His attack had left most pieces illsized and awkward.

Yeah he was running away from chores. So what? And it wasn't because he was excited about the flea infested wolf. The humans were trying to insulate their houses. Some are trying clay. Some are trying mud. A few even trying dead animal fat. Yasha thought those ones in particular were stupid. The hanyou had no idea if the smell would attract demons. It was dead fat, but once the fires started going in the hut, if the fat heated up enough then the demons may think there is a free meal.

_"I've done nothing but help you!" Inuyasha cried, his frustration leaking into his voice. _

_"You've destroyed my hut twice now! You alone Inuyasha! This will work I know it, and I will do what is best for my family!" The man had greying hair but his voice rang with passion betraying his years. _

_"Fine, I'll stop telling you the truth. Good luck, your family will need it." Inuyasha stormed away. One step forward. Two steps back. _Every time he gets a good memory of these people, it's quickly replaced by two bad ones. When he looks at the village he feels loss and regret. That infuriated him. He was angry at himself for being so stupid and he was angry at the world for making him into the idiot that he was.

A sharp pain shot through his right foot, radiating out of his heel. Stumbling to the left the hanyou spotted the culprit. The small acorn sat innocently on the ground. While glaring death at the small object he rubbed the sensation out of his foot.

Inuyasha muttered unintelligibly to himself, and turned toward the God Tree. Kouga's training would be- Another sharp pain shot up his leg, this time from the arch.

_'That's it.'_ The hanyou stooped down, snatching the offending acorn off the ground. "Okay bastard, you got on my last nerve." Addressing it, ensnared between two clawed fingers.

"You know I always thought you were mentally deranged," Kouga drawled. Casually leaning against a nearby oak, "But the evidence is refreshing."

He didn't look. He didn't want to see Kouga's smug face, "Think you can laugh at me?" With all the strength he could muster Inuyasha hurled the acorn at the prince's face.

The wolf, trained for speed, never even saw it coming. Inuyasha enjoyed the hallow thunk of impact. "Ya hear that? Sounds like your skull is hallow," the silverette pointed at the demon laughing loudly, "I knew you were brainless!"

Ticked off Kouga launched himself at the hanyou. Game on, both men struggled for dominance. Kouga tried to use brute strength. Literally grabbing Yasha's biceps and attempting to haul him over. The maneuver earned him a head butt. Inuyasha pulled out of his grip and stood, quickly swinging his foot into the wolf's upper thigh. Hard. Trying to roll the man over exposing his side. Turning with the force was easy and smart. So of course the dark haired demon didn't do it. Instead he grabbed the silverette's leg on impact and yanked. Absolutely off guard the hanyou stumbled and fell ungracefully onto Kouga.

The mutt wasn't made of clouds and sunshine. He was heavy. Kouga regretted the move when air was knocked out of him. The awkward way Inuyasha's legs were spread causing a white pain to shoot up from his ankle. Angry he put his body weight onto his forearm and leaned against the prone man's collarbone. Effectively pinning him.

"I win." The dog huffed out, a smile on his lips. Kouga paused. He wanted to retaliate but, Inuyasha's smile. It really reached his eyes. Rolling around with Kouga made the lonely hanyou happy. A quick flash of childhood games came to mind. Right now he's like a happy pup.

Inuyasha perked his ears when he saw Kouga stop. Was he gonna admit defeat? Instead, he watched blue eyes re-focus on him. And slowly a smile crept onto the tanned face.

"What's got you so happy?" Yasha questioned.

"What's got you happy"? Kouga asked back. Smile never faltering.

_'Good question.'_ The hanyou couldn't really respond. "Every time I get to beat your ass I'm happy," Came the half truth instead. Something defensive inside of himself spit the words out.

Content enough with the answer Kouga did something he knew the Inu never got as a pup, a nuzzle. In order to accomplish this the wolf flipped them over, dislodging the stiff forearm from his collarbone.

Instantly Inuyasha froze at the personal contact. It was as though every chance the bastard got he would get all... close to him. Testing how restricted he was, Yasha figured a knee to the balls was the only escape. Struggling between his personal desire for space, and with how messed up it is to get hit in the junk... the silverette huffed annoyed, choosing resignation. And just 3 months ago he would have loved to kick Kouga in the dick.

When Inuyasha gave up the struggle Kouga felt his inner demon approve. His youkai surged outward to participate. Something he hadn't anticipated. Something Kouga was not prepared to fight.

"Why'd you stop struggling? Starting to like this?" Kouga's youkai spoke into Inuyasha's ear. The voice brimming with smug assurance. Quickly Inuyasha grabbed the back of Kouga's head and tried to move him away. With his bicep pinned, his forearm couldn't exactly reach it's goal. Instead he sliced the hair tie and band off, releasing the black hair. Now looking through strands of black, gold eyes met red rimmed blue.

_'Oh'_ logic dawned in Inuyasha's head. Kouga's youkai was pushing for control. Now that he paid attention even the hanyou could feel the demonic pressure.

_'What should I do? Struggle or stay still? Struggling may seem like prey. What would an animal do to something that was still? Maybe it will get bored.'_ Kouga saw resolve settle in Yasha's eyes. His inner self had hoped the prey would have fought more.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," The alpha in him would accept subservience just as well. "Which is good because you'll enjoy this," Kouga tilted his head and his dark hair rolled off his shoulder. The midday sunlight almost making it look a deep blue.

Seizing the moment Kouga leaned down barely bringing his lips against the hanyou's, speaking so his prey would feel each word, "Do not think, that I have given up," With that Kouga regained control, the red receeding.

Instantly the wolf leapt away. Perfectly silent he stood, eyes adverted. The downside to having demonic instincts is their occasional ability to override your actions. Kouga could only pray Inuyasha knew as much. Yasha rose and stood, perfectly composed. Which could either be real good or real bad. Assuming the worst the wolf began to turn to leave.

"Stop, you ass. Let me show you what you came here for... at least." The voice was unreadable. Kouga took his words a face value.

"So what's that?" The wolf questioned while turning back around.

"You got a problem with Leopard Cat Demons, yeah?" Yasha received a nod in reply. "And you can't beat them now right?" The prince started at the comment, but halted himself. Thin-lipped he nodded again. "Then you need to learn the best way to fight them." Thinking on his feet Inuyasha kept talking. "Since you don't have one of them to practice with, you'll fight me instead."

"How's fighting an Inu going to help Cat Demons?"

"You won't be fighting an Inu. Look. Just, I am going to be _like_ a cat demon for you to learn." Silence followed the statement. Kouga immediately imagined Inuyasha with a ball of yarn. _'Don't grin... don't.'_

"Give me a minute and we'll spar," The hanyou instructed.

* * *

I'm constantly updating and editing my chapters. I hope it's decent.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, battles. Inuyasha can handle battles. Dealing with Sesshoumaru and Totosai had taught him well enough how to think ahead. Control his hot headedness. Take a deep breath and think. What does a Cat Demon do? What do they care about? How do they move?

Inuyasha shifted on his hips, balancing to the balls of his feet. Fortunate for his similar ears. He imagines owning a tail, swishing it in anticipation for a fight. Yasha twitches his upper lip as though moving whiskers. Cocky. Quiet confidence. He adapts a more relaxed and comfortable stance. One he saw the night Kouga got attacked. What did the cat demon have on Kouga? Agility, eye sight, amazing balance. Okay, I can do this. Yasha opens his eyes to face his opponent. He was gonna do this fight like a Cat Demon.

* * *

Kouga waited, watched, and was mesmerized by the changes Inuyasha made. You could almost see his thought process reflected in his body. His hips adjusted, his balance moved with it. His usual tense muscles relaxed, almost cocky. He swayed slowly; Kouga realized to imitate a tail. Wow. When he saw false whiskers twitch on Yahsa's face he realized he was in trouble.

Weak, inflexible, arrogant dog. Yasha was quite confident using a Cat Demon's style would demolish the wolf prince. Yasha got in a few easy hits off the bat. Kouga couldn't help it. He was so startled by what he was seeing. Yasha sneered quietly at the dark haired demon. "There's no point in this if you insist on loosing focus." Trying to adopt the know-it-all style of talk his brother used.

That worked, as distracting as Yasha's voice was with that purr, he was right.

As the match continued it almost seemed as though Yasha really was part cat. The ears, fangs, and the way he focuses on using his claws. He jumps off to different perches as though trying to get a better elevated angle on Kouga. The prince was used to being fast but Inuyasha was being way more dynamic than him.

It's like every time he tried a brunt attack he failed. There's no way he could sneak attack, it was well too late for that. Kouga felt his sword thunk against his legs. Internally he snorted. Like that thing would stand a chance against Inuyasha. The only way to make it even would be to somehow slow him down. Keep him on the ground.

The instant Inuyasha touched down on the ground to deliver a strike to Kouga's left thigh, Kouga took the hit's impact and rolled with the momentum bringing his right elbow down on Yasha's lower back.

This was a good opportunity! Kouga swiftly tore off Yasha's red hakama sash. The dog demon ignored sound of his ripped fabric. Kouga continued to apply force to Inuyasha's back and hastily bound his legs together. Kouga straddled a stunned Inuyasha who was prone on his stomach, legs bound, and fangs to his neck. Quite similar to the position the prince was defeated in.

"Now there. Don't just tease me." The Inu purred out. _'_

_Well- what?' _"What the-" Kouga pulled back to look at Yasha again. Did mutt face just hit on him?

Forcefully twisting his hips and ignoring his throbbing lower back, Cat Yasha frees himself. A quick sharp nail down his sash and he was up in the nearest tree. Holding his hakamas together with one hand, he addressed the fallen Prince. "Good job, Kouga. I think you're almost ready to take on the Leopard Cat Demons."

Kouga stays down on his back and smiles. That was an experience. "You're quite the actor."

"You gotta remember to ignore the words in battle ya idiot! I know you got a thick skull! Use it!" The silverette scolded. He didn't like the way Kouga was smiling at him. As he dropped down to the forest floor he thought about how this would look to others. Kouga practically lounging with a shit eater's grin and Yasha standing above him barely holding his hakamas up with one hand. Peachy.

"What're you staring at wolf?" He growled. The gentle voice long gone.

"I'm happy mutt face don't ruin it for me." Well it was a good roll, Yasha inwardly agreed. His muscles weren't sore, but there were nicely stretched. Kouga's a good match to spar against. Using such relaxed posture made him feel warmed up. He almost wanted to fight Kouga again.

"Get up," Came Inuyasha's demand.

"..."

"Get up Princess."

"Why?"

"Because I damn well said to."

"Come down here." At the word 'down' Kouga swept his leg out knocking Yasha to his knees. Promptly tackling the red and silver Inu to his back. Yasha immediately bared his fangs. Looks like he's gonna get the fight he wanted. Both his wrists were pinned with most of Kouga's considerable weight on his hips, Yasha assessed if he-

Yasha's mind froze as he felt Kouga nuzzle his neck. Wrists still pinned, chests pressed lightly together. Inuyasha felt Kouga gently rub his nose along his jawline and neck. You know, he never really got used to this.

"The- the fuck?"

"Thank you," Kouga said simply.

"For what?"

"Helping me dummy. You were... something," Kouga was thinking. Yasha could practically see wisps of ideas beyond his blue eyes. 'Kouga wasn't an idiot as the Inu claims. He knows good when he sees it._ 'Who would actually deny Inuyasha's appearance? Lord knows I smile more often then not around the halfbreed. Yasha's been raised with humans. Attentions between males is tolerated, but not for life. He's expected to find some female and make pups. The clan expects that of me too, but who would stop me from adopting? A child of strong character, strong body, and intelligent mind. A pup all mine. For the sake of the clan it wouldn't make much of a difference. If he had a blood child that couldn't handle leadership, then he wouldn't lead. I am constantly struggling with upcoming wolves who thought they knew better. Maybe dog breath is a better choice then I thought. Imagine the strength that would come with Yasha at my side. We could maintain peace for hundreds of years.'_

"You smell awful," Yasha muttered. The train of thought Kouga had quickly derailed. Laughing the prince rose to his feet looking down at the hanyou; hair everywhere and hakamas askew. The hanyou rose to standing. _'Of course, he's nervous. It makes sense. Mutt has no idea.' _

"So I gotta slow them down. Get the bastards to stop leaping around. I think I can do this," Kouga gruffly summed up.

Inuyasha started to clean his ear as though he couldn't care less; trying to keep his thoughts in line. "Yeah that sounds about right."

Kouga looked to the sky, it was nearing the last meal "It's a little later than I'd hoped. Think I could talk to your grandma in.. 2 days?"

"Yeah, yeah, get the fuck out of here. You're an eye sore," The hanyou dismissed the wolf. Yasha turned around ignoring him. Silently both of them parted in opposite directions.

* * *

Clawed hand grasped a stick, idly poking at the fire. His face blank, analyzing what happened with Kouga. _'He rubbed his face against mine. Almost like he wanted to be closer to me. He said thank you. He said.. a lot. But the first time, his eyes were red.' _

The old woman took note of the young man's features. When dwelling on Kagome she could detect a solemn despair on his face. Right now there's a calculating silence. Something must have happened, "What weighs on ye Inuyasha?"

"Demons. Kaede what do you know of higher level demons? I've seen Sesshoumaru's eyes go red, and... It's like his youkai moves. Kinda feels like it gets released." Inuyasha's expression never changed. Keeping his thoughtful poker face. Even if he spoke of Sesshoumaru his thoughts were of the wolf.

"I know with more evolved demons, they assume a human appearance from birth. It is unknown how this began, yet it is written that such demons have gained control of their youkai." Kaede tidied about the small hut. With the sun casting a faint orange light through the windows, she begins her evening routine. Dutifully taking the non-verbal cue the live-in hanyou stands, helping her.

"Kikiyo explained it as such: The youkai, or demonic power, is the animalistic instinct. It drives the demon to live and fight. Lesser demons live entirely by this instinct. More evolved intelligent demons in human form, have mastered control over this. Yet, as a human may give into their instinctual fear, or instinctual anger, a demon may do the same to their youkai power." While speaking the elderly woman pulled out her bed roll and settled atop it.

"So as they begin to accept their youkai's influence, they can change appearance... eye color?" The hanyou asked.

Looking at the man from across the warm firelight, Kaede saw gold iris' that appeared somewhat red themselves. "Yes Inuyasha. As is true when you transform."

"I can never remember those times. But full demons do remember," He felt the echos of rage. Only blinding rage.

"Aye. This may be an affect of the human blood in ye veins." Kaede pondered what brought this subject to light, "Wolf Prince Kouga may give ye a better explanation of his experience with demonic youkai power."

At the name Inuyasha's appearance changed, ears twitched and eyes widened slightly.

"I see. Ye had an encounter with Kouga's demonic instincts." Kaede took stock of Inuyasha's health. He did not appear injured. No limping, or blood.

"Something like that. His eyes started to turn red. His voice changed too," Yasha conceded. Thinking about it the hanyou had to struggle not to blush.

"I'd decided to stay still, to not provoke him. It- kinda worked."

"That sounds like a wise decision. It does not seem as though blood was spilled," Kaede smiled deeply, it unnerved the man. She always had an instinct for the truth.

"Am I like that?" He felt his ears droop at the thought. Yasha recalled waking from his transformations. The fear in everyone's eyes, the blood.

"From the tales Kagome shared, the demonic blood in ye acts the same. It is with the help of Tetsaiga that ye maintains control. Otherwise, whenever ye would feel the youkai power stir, the human blood would not be able to hold it back." The hanyou nodded. Understanding the facts she spoke.

"So why is it that my whole life, before I found Tetsaiga, I never transformed?" He knew that was a good question, if the look on the woman's face was any indication.

She took a moment to ponder. Her answer may make the shy man embarrassed, "Perhaps, and it is hard to know due to the little history we have of half-breeds, the cause could be affected by age. Inuyasha, ye may have come of age. Perhaps with adulthood, ye had gained access to ye's full inherited power... A power too great for yet to handle alone." She nodded towards the sword nestled on his lap.

Yup, Inuyasha's face felt much warmer than before. Geeze finishing "puberty" a few years ago. Might've caused all this. Only took over 100 years.

"As I said before Inuyasha, it is time for yet to take responsibility and decide how ye wishes to live life." With plenty of thoughts to settle, Inuyasha excused himself from the hut for the night. The fire remained to fend off the night time chill. Summer's warmth waned each day. Inuyasha already spotted autumn colors in the forest. In a few months he may stop excusing himself for the night.

Staying closer to the village than normal he leapt effortlessly into steady tree boughs. Inuyasha tucked the red robe tighter to his body. Comfortably pulling his legs closer. The branch against his left blocked the wind well. Inuyasha thought of the sensation he gets running through the forest, the feel of the wind through his hair. The texture of the bark beneath his feet. The weight of Kagome on his back- No.. no not going there. _'Think of something good.'_ In the privacy of his mind Inuyasha looked back a few days, after his bath when he got pissed and beat that tree down. Snickering he thought_ 'I must've looked insane.'_

Laughing again he remembered yelling at the acorn. _'Kouga's face was priceless.'_ After quieting more laughter bubbled out. He thought of Kouga getting his ass beat by the girl cat demon. Inuyasha had to cover his mouth now. _'He didn't stand a chance!'_ Actual peals of laughter echoed through the trees.

Inuyasha calmed, breathing deeper, slowing his thoughts he made a genuine attempt at sleep. This time with a smile plastered on his face. Occasionally a small huff of amusement sounded as the hanyou drifted to sleep hugged by the tree.

That night he dreamed. _Dreampt of warm hands pinning his wrists. A solid body settling it's weight over him. Pressed against his bare torso. He felt lips against his shoulder, moving upward to his neck, never quite touching. Teasing his senses but not giving his body what it wanted. As those torturous lips reached his own they stopped. He arched into the body above him, trying to create more contact._

_Whatever this man was doing to him, Inuyasha wanted more. A chuckle issued from those lips. Boldly he surged up sealing a kiss. Pleasure hummed through his body. It was simple, and perfect. Breaking away Inuyasha looked up into Kouga's blue eyes, "Don't think, that I have given up."_

Inuyasha snapped open his eyes. Sunlight graced him. He looked around for what woke him. It was a young woman rapping on Kaede's hut, their quiet conversation floated up to the hanyou. No danger. Not this time. He felt uncomfortable though. Looking down at himself he noticed the raging erection. He only remembers Kouga's blue eyes, and the demons words from his dream. Thinking about it made his member throb demandingly. Yasha groaned. Confusion and blood loss affecting his brain. There's no way he will relieve himself to the thoughts Kouga pinning him. A throb responded with 'Yes you will!' Inuyasha's hands drifted downward of their own accord.

Irritated with his body he tried to think of Kagome. The time she was getting out of the hot springs. The one time Miroku got him to watch. What he saw became his go to material. Something was different this time. He was actually loosing his excitement! Woah, the pain in his chest began to override any enjoyment he may have had. _'I can't imagine her body. Who knows what she looks like now? She'll continue to grow and change without me.'_ Looking at himself again, Inuyasha found his morning surprise resolved. That fact both disturbing and telling.

The silver hanyou dropped to the ground. He released a sigh carrying the weight of the world._ 'Another day.'_

* * *

Two chapters in one day? The hell is wrong with me? Comment and I'll keep it up.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay seriously, I'm watching the traffic for my story, and more people are reading chapter 4 than chapter 3! Why are people skipping my chapters? That's so strange~

* * *

"Holy shit no way!" Yasha wiped at the tears falling from his eyes. Kouga laid down the punch line, "The bitch turned to me and said, 'He was dead anyways!'" Both males were rolling with laughter as they entered the human village. The ruckus caused by the two seemingly brought the village to life. People started to both enter and exit their huts in response. Curious children ventured closer to the pair. The dark haired demon, they'd seen him before. Inuyasha was always fighting with him. Now he's been hanging around the village, and every time he was with the hanyou. The children watched from afar, they were laughing? Inuyasha hasn't been this happy since the girl in green left.

* * *

This time Yasha knew Kaede was around. Old bat was up early, shuffling through the shrine looking for a bell. He'd watched from the entry as she moved about the sacred temple. The hanyou couldn't bring himself to defile the building again. Last time he entered it was on one of the worst days of his life. Some parts of his past will never leave him. Some things will stay with him, for all of his hundreds of years. This village, this temple, was a part of that.

"It is time for ye to greet Kouga."

"Bastard can find his own way, he saw your hut."

She gave him a withering eye, "Ye do not need to hover. Go and find ye friend."

As Inuyasha turned into the sun light he argued, "He's not my friend." Yasha walked away in the direction of the hut. He knew Kaede would catch up. "That mangy wolf," Here he raised his voice turning his head back as he walked, "'Aint my friend!" The hanyou crossed his arm defiantly and strode out of the village to his 'Not-friend'.

The wolf stood alone under the ancient tree looking off towards the northern mountains. The hanyou approached from behind just as the wolf turned. Kouga's face was all smiles. Bright blue near sparkled with happiness. Immediately Inuyasha stopped. He wasn't going to get near the damned wolf. He learned that lesson real well recently.

"The hell you smiling for?"

"Yasha! You have got to hear this." Kouga took an excited step forward. "So last night, as I went to hunt for my last meal one of my sister joined." The wolf had to pause and laugh at his memory before continuing. "This woman was wild."

* * *

"The cat demon's sensitivity to sound is greater than yours, Master Inuyasha. Perhaps using a human to lure them in a circle and then strike the bell. Once disabled you may return to the battle ground safely." Miyoga hypothesized. His small voice hung in the air. Nobody in the hut enjoyed the idea of using a human lure.

The newly polished, enchanted bell sat before it's priestess. The sun glanced off the metal, shadows flowed across it as people passed the hut. Every natural sound seemed to hum around the metal before disbursing into the air. Just sitting near it made the dog and wolf uncomfortable. Something in their core wanted to be rid of the bell.

"We'll figure out our safety later; are we sure this thing will even work?" Lately Inuyasha had been in disagreement with his instincts. Childishly the silverette leaned across and tapped one claw against the brass surface.

The affects were instantaneous. All three demons grasped their heads, pushing back and away from their seats. It was as though the sounds in his head were magnified to a sharp, echoing pain. It rolled over and over in his head. It cleared quickly but the effects remained for a good few minutes. As Inuyasha rolled up into a sitting position. He noticed he was the last one to recover, "Ugh, okay.. it works."

"No shit," Kouga had his eyes half closed against the light as though struggling with a headache. One hand braced against his temple.

"It will do," said Kaede sagely. Sympathetically keeping her voice down, "Ye need to draw the entire pride together and provide enough time for me to strike this bell."

"Yeah, yeah we can do that. Where's the last place you saw 'em at?" Yasha addressed the wolf demon.

"They like the southern border, crossing over it following whatever prey." The prince took a serious moment, really analyzing his woods and everything he knows of his lands. "In.. the next few days, the rest of our deer will be moving closer to the Leopard Cat Demons. Maybe if we trail them we'll find the Maiko Pride." Without conviction he continued to think over the possibilities. Tracking large groups of moving game was a difficult. The ones that would be the easiest would be deer due to their size. Surely the pride would catch the scent.

"I'm not exactly sure when they'll move," He continued, "but I know which ravine they start at. It's towards the south west and they move along the river to the east south, and then turn near the far edge of Oni demon territory. I can have Hakkaku and Ginta take turns watching the ravine and throw up a signal if they notice the deer. Me, you, and Kaede here can sit prepared, as long as we watch for the signal to the north west." This all seemed solid enough and silence pervaded. Inuyasha didn't have much else to add so he nodded his approval.

The priestess sipped at her tea. Strategically she changed the subject, "It will be near two years tomorrow, Inuyasha"

"Since what?" Kouga asked seeming awkward.

"Kagome left," Yasha crossed his arms putting his hands in the sleeves, annoyed scowl on his face. That reminded the wolf.. Ayame took her mother's death really hard. He remembered how she would go and put flowers at her mother's grave every year. It helped her, somehow. The elders called it closure. "What if we put flowers at the well?" He innocently suggested, "One of our pups does that at her mother's grave site."

"She's not dead!" Inuyasha bellowed. Not sounding angry but more as if he was convincing someone. Himself. _'She's fine. Just freakin' fine. She was going to come back. Good as before!'_

"No, but it is the last place you saw her. Her portal to the next world. It's a way to remember and respect someone who is no longer with us," The price defended this opinion.

"That is very intimate of ye, Kouga." Kaede smiled, "I have incense ye may burn as well."

"It's only been a year! I can't just accept-!" Inuyasha stopped himself. Not wanting to say too much out loud.

"She is gone Inuyasha. Kouga's suggestion is a good one. Ye could learn from him."

"Feh, like a brainless wuss like him could teach me anything!" His anger boiling over into his actions. Yasha leaned forward on one arm forming his other hand into a fist.

"At least I don't have trained attack fleas!" Kouga shot back, still butt hurt over Miyoga's introduction.

Noticing the brewing conflict, Kaede interrupted, "White mums grow in Kanedeshi Field. While the sun is up, take some village girls to collect them." Inuyasha and Kouga looked up.

"Fuckin' wolf can do it. Was his idea," Inuyasha immediately disagreed.

"Quit bitching mutt. Get up," The price replied while standing.

"Trying to tell me what to do bastard?" Yasha challenged, leaping up to face the wolf. A part of his mind registered the fact that he _had_ obeyed, but it was a quiet part of his thoughts. Childish irritation was much louder.

"I shall prepare for the evening meal." The old priestess continued, knowing full well that the hanyou would obey. _'Like a fussy toddler'_

"Quit it. This is for Kagome," Kouga walked out of the hut effectively ending the argument. Pissed the hanyou followed, keeping a bit of distance out of spite.

It was easy enough to recruit local girls. Most were touched, having known Kagome. A few seemed to eye up the Wolf Prince with interest after hearing a sentimental side. Funny how Kagome never fell for the wolf's charm. _'She must have really been interested in me, and I fucked that up. Hesitated too much.'_ Yasha grouched. Kouga acquired a thin blanket that would be used as a basket for the flowers. Kaede made a good choice with Kanedeshi Field the walk wasn't so bad and the women already knew where it was.

A band of ten females scattered around the field as soon as they arrived. A large blanket grasped between the two men slowly filled with white mums. The silverette tried not to make eye contact with Kouga, embarrassed to be carrying flowers. Inuyasha spied a single perfect pink Lily by his right foot. Patiently waiting for a flirting girl to grab Kouga's attention Yasha quickly snatched and tucked it into his red sleeve. A tiny spark of pride crossed the hanyou's face. Once in a while he does things right.

A few women came and went with the white mums, and was Kouga still talking to that chick?_ 'What was it again, her name...'_

"Oh Sonaya, that's your sister over there?" Kouga pointed to a slighter girl in the field. He smiled at the blushing Sonaya.

What was it with him and human women? One way to find out. "What is it with you and human women?" Inuyasha spat out. The young lady blushed profusely, quickly deposited her flowers and joined her sister.

Growling the dark haired demon turned to his companion, "Just because you are unable to speak to a woman doesn't mean you gotta ruin it for me."

"Are Demon women not good enough for you?" Yasha countered harshly, his voice rising.

"Maybe this is the only goddamn place where I can talk to human who won't try to kill me!" Kouga roared back. The women, arms full, stood back. All too intimidated to come closer. They knew of Inuyasha's brash anger.

Without Kagome or a priestess to control the half breed... the field grew quiet. And stayed quiet, seeing as how Inuyasha didn't have a come back _'Huh, good point. This is probably the only town in all of Japan where people could discern between good and evil demons.'_ He turned his head away, still angry. Kouga stared at him for a few moments more. That fucking hanyou. Always pissing him off. '_So what if I talk to a human girl? Why does he get pissed off every time? Same shit with Kagome. It's not like he had a claim on every girl in the village. The hell was he so jealous of?'_ Maybe Kouga could burn a hole staring at Yasha's head, or at least alleviate some of the hot air trapped under those dog ears.

A soft touch to his forearm got his attention. It was Sonaya again. She didn't speak but her eyes said volumes. She was happy, and impressed. He'd handled Iunyasha without violence or a spell. Gently the rest of the ladies filled the makeshift basket. When full Kouga grunted and began to walk away. Yasha quietly getting the hint moved with him. The blanket carrying mums suspended between the two. Inuyasha was actually, genuinely ashamed. Of everything in his life, conflict between humans and demons has affected him the most.

It would make sense that someone like Kouga would be curious. Kagome was the only human woman he's ever met that would talk to him like a person. Inuyasha hung his head a little lower allowing his bangs to obscured his eyes. For everyone else the quiet was a peaceful one. The ladies were content and safe. A few hummed an unfamiliar tune. The moment of peace rang in Kouga's mind. Slowly Inuyasha came out of his ashamed shell, raising his eyes to take in the sight of the village girls. Once they reached the edge of the village the girls parted ways.

Kouga thanked the woman. Inuyasha nodding his appreciation. Both men deposited the bundle in the corner of Kaede's hut. The priestess had finished preparing a lamb stew knowing it was one of the hanyou's favorite foods.

Kouga examined the food out of curiosity, nodded understanding and looked to Yasha. "The Bone Eaters Well by day break, and by midday we'll be ready for the Maiko Pride!" He held up his clenched fist, eyes bright. Gold met blue and Inuyasha smirked, "Those fuckers won't know what hit them," Both men pumped up and eager for tomorrow parted ways.

Kouga to the North in his small cloud. Each man eagerly thought of tomorrow's battle. Inuyasha was concerned for Kaede's involvement, but neither Kouga nor himself could touch the bell. _'She's a tough old bat.'_ He reassured himself as he nearly inhaled the meal. Despite how pleased he was for the day, the hanyou was anxious to go to sleep.

It wasn't long before he was leaning against the familiar trunk, looking at a familiar canopy, and familiar sky. He pulled out the pink Lily. Holding it delicately between clawed fingers, he turned it around for inspection. _'She'd love this'_ he mused. 1 year already. The sting was still there, in his chest. Logically he knew, that part of his life was over. But if he let go of her then who else did he have? Sango and Miroku have each other. And he has... Kaede for company. He replaced the flower into his sleeve. Settling back he watched the sun finally go down over the tree line. Trying to still his mind, his last thoughts were _'Another day. You made it another day.'_


	6. Chapter 6

941 readers, and only 9 reviewers. Didn't realize comments were so rare. Still seeing the strange phenomenon of people reading one chapter more than the previous ones. Gotta love my strange readership.

* * *

Kouga didn't appreciate the bitching. If she didn't want to groom him it's fine. If she didn't like the smell, then the punk could just leave. "Every time you come back you smell like human and half breed. Uck, you almost _taste_ like Inuyasha! How can you stand it?" Ayame continued her complaints inbetween licks. She feels the impulse to clean him every time he returns from being out at the South. It was personal, and made Ayame feel a little more important to the prince. Despite her ministrations Kouga's mind was elsewhere.

_'Inuyasha doesn't really smell bad, just different and somehow stronger. When he smells good, it's really good. When he smells bad, it's awful.' _Kouga mused. He recalled one argument they got into during a rain storm. Though covered in the same mud Inuyasha's scent was _way_ worse than his. _"Wet dog smell"_ Kagome had said.

Ayame felt Kouga chuckle and paused mid-sentance, "You ticklish now?" She asked

"What? No. Thanks for the groom, I'm gonna go." Kouga responded distractedly. He rose to prepare for his busy day amd quickly left the den.

"What's so funny about Inuyasha's scent?" Ayame asked nobody.

* * *

It was still very early. The sun not yet over the horizon. He still had to travel the distance to Kagome's well before he, Inuyasha, and Kaede took post waiting for the signal. The prince had spent most of the night re-assessing his knowledge of the forest. He felt absolutely certain that the deer would be moving any time now. In fact he originally had plans to move the Great Hunt sooner to accommodate this. He'd been sure to leave Hakkaku with a small pack of 8 as support. That Mohawked baka should be moving out shortly too. _'Should check on him before I go.'_

Mechanically the dark haired demon dressed himself in his armor checking the integrity of it. After his first interaction with the Maiko Pride the plate had been remade. The metal shined brightly, free of blemishes. A part of Kouga enjoyed the sight, and another part of him felt that the reflective surface might hamper his stealth. Not that it mattered in this fight, he was going to enter the scene after the Leopard Cat Demons were disabled anyways. Gently he attached his father's sword, and then pulled up his fur shin guards. As the wolf left his space and strode through the caves to Hakkaku's den, he tied his long black hair back into a pony tail. Finishing perfectly in time to rudely enter his friend's den.

"Good morning Kouga." Came the mild response. Hakkaku was dressed and seemed to be cleaning his face in a small water bowl. After all the years growing up with the prince, Hakkaku had learned not to try and force manners onto the alpha. When his mind was preoccupied, it seemed as though everything his mother taught him went out the window.

"You ready?" Hakkaku tried not to let the lack of 'Good morning' bother him. He knew deep down, Kouga did care.

"Almost, want to meet me outside by the lower guard post? I just need to collect my brothers." The younger wolf wiped off the water on his face. Out of all the demons living in these caves, Hakkaku was perhaps one of the most clean and organized. His den was the only one that didn't have items strewn across the floor, instead everything was upright and sorted. Kouga always got a kick out of it. But the wolf prince had noticed that even if he was an unusual wolf, Hakkaku was dedicated and surprisingly smart. Two things that the alpha appreciated.

"Yeah sure, make it quick." Kouga turned on his heel and left the intricate caves. His feet carrying him swiftly. Yeah he was a little anxious. He didn't particularly want to say a final goodbye to Kagome, but he knew it would be good for everyone. Especially the hanyou.

Thinking about after, when he could finally destroy those cat demons, a slightly demented smile graced his lips. He didn't want to decimate them, he had planned to address their leader, and offer him a chance to abandon the wolf lands. From what Kouga had read, he doubted their alpha would accept. They seemed to be a fighting breed. Thinking back to his own encounter with them, he recalled their enjoyment. How they seemed to get a sort of sexual pleasure from hunting.

Hakkaku stayed true to his word and brought his small group in only a few minutes. "Go to your station. Hakkaku knows exactly where. Do you have the horn?" Nodding the mohawked wolf produced a conch. It was a rare item, especially in the mountains. It was from back when the Wolf tribe's influence reached the sea. "Use it when you spot the deer moving on the path. Then after you signal follow behind, and upwind. Stay about as far away from them as you are now from the cave entrance. I will meet you for further instructions. Don't forget the rope either."

"Yes Kouga," Hakkaku replied. Quickly he swept his eyes over all the other wolves receiving nods from each of them. Without another word the two split. Kouga further to the south, and Hakkaku's small pack more to the west.

* * *

Inuyasha was already awake. He was also already at the well. He'd spent the whole night leaning up against the side of it. Sleep eluded him. Fortunately all the practice he got from the full moon left him capable of keeping focus. A night without sleep felt like nothing new now.

The pink lily lay untouched on the ground before the sullen hanyou. He'd spent the entire night, trying to convince himself that she was gone forever. It was almost like, his desperate grasp on her was because of fear. He was so scared. Nothing about his childhood had been good and he was scared that without someone there, he was going to slip back into that life again. The utter, painful solitude. Winter was approaching, the most bleak time of year, and he didn't feel like he could suffer the dead season again.

By the first rays of dawn, Inuyasha had mostly accepted his fate to be alone. Kagome was a good part of his life, and now he had to do exactly what Kaede kept telling him _'Decide what I want to do with my life.' _His quest to become a full demon was long dead. He didn't need that kind of strength. His blood line made him a heavy weight contender, and he keeps learning and growing on his own. Yasha knew in a short time he'd be perhaps as powerful as his brother.

What he needed was a reason to fight. A reason to live. Tetsaiga fought to help humans, and he had fought for his friends. Now his friends no longer needed defending. Sango and Miroku were living peaceful now. Shippo safe under their care. _'Kouga needs my help though.' _

The thought made him shift uncomfortably on the ground. Inuyasha had no idea what was happening there. Yes, he accepted the fact that he was helping the wolf. And that.. maybe.. it was kinda fun. Flashes of all the time they'd laughed together went through his head.

As though summoned by the devil himself, Kouga's dust trail appeared from the north. Slowly Yasha stood, tucked the flower away safely, and silently leapt towards the god tree. Both men reached the landmark at the same time. Hanyou up in the branches, wolf down by the roots.

"Yo." Kouga greeted. Which was more than he had done for his own wolves that morning.

Inuyasha only nodded to him, remaining silent he flashed off in a blur to collect the flowers and Kaede. The wolf followed, by now knowing exactly where to go on his own. He'd even begun to learn shortcuts through the woods to get to Inuyasha's village quicker.

Kaede was already waiting for the two. It seemed like none of the small band was disturbed by how early it was. Both men gathered the flowers in the blanket and began the trek to the well. "I remember when I first saw Kagome." Kaede broke the silence. This was supposed to be a part of the healing process. "Her manner of dress was so strange. I thought her an indecent woman when I saw how short her kimono was." She gave off a gentle laugh at the memory.

Kouga smiled as well. His thoughts hadn't been too far from the old woman's. Before he knew of Kagome's abilities, he'd been confused about how revealing she was. He'd seen demons who wore less, but it was uncommon in humans.

"Many things about her could be quite confusing." Kouga added. He had loved Kagome in a way. Not in the way his elders had always spoken about. It wasn't a soul deep connection, but she was an amazing woman. And he knew that she was someone who he wanted in his life.

Inuyasha remained silent. Kouga knew what Kaede was trying to do, they needed Yasha to talk about her. It wasn't healthy keeping everything bottled up. Kaede opened her mouth to speak, but Kouga beat her to it.

"It's a shame she wasn't here longer, I woulda won her heart." The sound of rumbling could be heard. Inuyasha's fists were clenched, but there was no outburst yet. He must have really been sulking. "Kaede can you imagine how amazing our pups could have been?"

"Shut the fuck up wolf! She didn't love you, she never would, and she never will. You'll never have pups with her."

"Why wouldn't I have pups with her?" Kouga goaded, he wasn't hurt by the words, he knew this was Inuyasha's grief.

"Because she's gone dumbass!" The hanyou threw his hands out to emphasize her lack of presence. A couple white mums dropped away from the rest.

A tiny, accomplished smile appeared on the prince's face, "Yes, she is gone." He'd gotten Inuyasha to finally admit it.

The hanyou's face changed from enraged to frustrated understanding. He turned his face away from the two.

* * *

It was almost surreal; the silence. Probably the world's two most boisterous demons, side by side, and perfectly still. The well before them draped in a layer of delicate white flowers. Perfectly centered on the close ledge was the perfect pink lily.

"You know you might see her again," Kouga tried to bring some hope to his friend.

"If I live that long," Was the expectedly depressing reply. Kouga was many things. Smart, quick.. decidedly handsome, but patient was not one of them. He had treated his friend gently like a pup for the entire morning. The Inu needed to stop.

"Inuyasha," Kouga kept his voice level, and sturdy.

Slowly Yasha turned and faced him.

"Look at me," Kouga's voice remained steady.

Yasha lifted his eyes slightly to meet the prince's.

"You've got to stop this. The world is not over. Your life is not over." Kouga paused assessing if Inuyasha was listening to him.

The Inu nodded, "I know. I know. I'm trying," He began to turn away.

"No, look at me." And he did, looking into the blue eyes. "You are strong. You are occasionally smart. And you are alive." Kouga didn't want to get too mushy, but he needed Inuyasha to really understand, "You will be okay."

_Not_-tears built in the corners of the hanyou's eyes. He nodded once and turned to leave. Kouga stood there. Watching the silver man depart, he raised his hand almost reaching out to the Inu. There was more he could have said. A better way he could have helped him. But- now wasn't the time. Maybe a battle will do them good.

* * *

All three members of the group found their way to the God Tree. The location provided the best view to the North. Kaede sat her weary bones, nestled in the roots. Inuyasha took his normal position in the boughs. Kouga was left trying to climb the tree to join his friend. And continued to fail. He'd attempted to run up the side of the tree, but the nearest solid branch was too far up. Kouga then attempted to climb up the tree like a human would. That almost worked. Then again he'd almost landed on Kaede's leg when he fell.

All the cursing and antics brought a smile to Inuyasha's face. The entire time the prince refused to ask for help. His pride making itself present.

"And your people call you a prince.. you can't even get your mangy ass up here." Kouga punched the tree, shaking the smart ass man in the branches, "I bet Kaede could make it up here if she tried." Yasha continued to tease.

"You're just too afraid to come down here, worried that if we spar before the fight I might beat you down and make you useless." Kouga goaded the hanyou. Even if they didn't fight today, at some point they would, and Yasha has to be in the right frame of mind.

Kaede enjoyed listening to the banter. Slowly Inuyasha was coming back to his normal self. He hadn't removed himself from the tree's safety but that may be partly due to Kouga's goading. It was in those moments of silence, between the words tossed around, Kaede could clearly see the Ookami's face. His smile was genuine. All of his attention focused on the Inu. Blue eyes would search Inuyasha's form. Kaede could see depth in the wolf. Depth that she doubted Inuyasha would understand.

* * *

The signal was short and distinct. Inuyasha heard it first, moments later Kouga perked up. Their incessant argument halted. By this point Kouga was halfway up the tree and reaching to grab Inuyasha's foot. An attempt to pull him down. The once sullen hanyou, now animated and playful reacted to the signal energetically.

Both men leapt down, eagerness hummed in their bodies. "Lead the way princess," The silverette carefully helped the elderly priestess onto his back.

"Brawn before beauty," Was all Kouga could come up with before he took off at a sprint.

Kouga surged forward trying to locate the traveling deer; he knew Inuyasha was burdened with weight and would trail his scent. Kouga easily tracked the deer, unknown to the animals. They traveled together about 3 miles. It wasn't long before he smelled Leopard Cat Demons. They were attracted to the deer as well. Perfect. Kouga stayed at a distance and allowed the cats to begin prowling.

It wasn't so long before a streak of red rushed past, Kouga's dark hair flew to the side from the gust of wind. Inuyasha and Kaede landed in the woods, dead center of the deer. The animals scattered from the intrusion. It didn't take much to provoke the cat demons into appearing. The trademark red robes identified the hanyou to them quickly. One Leopard Cat Demon in particular was enticed enough by the sight to reveal himself.

"I knew I would get the opportunity to see you again." The young male demon from a few days ago slinked into view. His face fierce with a dark pleasure. Yasha bared his teeth, posturing against the familiar enemy. Several bright eyes, reflecting the day's light came into view. 7 equally dangerous demons made themselves visible. Each leer as disturbing as the other.

"You were right. He's a strong one," An older looking male commented. His muscles bulked as he stalked forward. His mass alone was impressive.

"Look at those eyes, so filled with hate, and fear." This comment came from Inuyasha's left, the female that stepped forward was different from all the others. Humanoid, and fully dressed. She seemed to be the cleanest. Her body was perfectly proportioned, and garbed in white furs with a metallic clasp, "I should like to keep those eyes, hold them between my claws" She continued gesturing her claws.

He made a mental note of her. It's impressive that the Alpha isn't male. Yasha tightened his grip on Kaede and fled, back towards the way he came. Instinctively the whole pride took chase. The deer long forgotten in favor of the more intelligent prey.

Two of the faster males were right on the hanyou's heels. One swipe jostled the tree he had landed on, causing him to improvise his landing onto a low fallen tree trunk. Another swipe tore at the bottom of his hakamas. Threw off his balance. Inuyasha tried to compensate by landing heavy on his right foot, and adjusting.

It was too much though, Kaede couldn't handle the speed and changes in direction. She fell. She fell hard, fortunately only 8 feet or so. She tried to stand quickly, a small pile of fresh autumn leaves had helped her land. Inuyasha turned, having to dodge low to avoid another swipe from the impressive demons. He moved to help her, crouched down where he perched. But he hesitates. The two nearest adversaries see the fear in his eyes. Excited they both pounce which forces the hanyou to act.

Kaede called out for him, "Inuyasha! No!" She didn't have long, and he was no longer in her sights. The old woman then turns to the pride. Inuyasha's two pursuers continued the chase, leaving her surrounded by the remaining six. She placed her hands in the large sleeves of her haori, and begins to pray. The Leopard Cat Demons are aroused by this. Confident they taunt, "She's praying for her last breath."

* * *

Inuyasha was scared. Very scared, the fear in his eyes was not an act. He didn't fear for himself. He wanted to be there for Kaede, but he had to keep moving. Keep these two demons interested in him, as he barely eluded them. His only real advantage was his knowledge of this area. About a mile out he spotted his target. Kouga, Hakkaku, and several new wolves. Passing over them he drops the important information, "Female, White furs, humanoid." and continues to run. The wolves gather and prepare for the mark.

Kaede cleared her mind. Despite the looming pride, and despite the intense pain from her leg she managed to awaken the bell. After counting to five, giving Inuyasha time to disappear, she swiftly struck. To her the pure sound pulsed out, a clear and perfect tone. In a smooth practiced movement she swings her arm into a perfect figure eight. At the bottom and top she strikes the consecutive two tolls.

All eight cat demons fall. Each one crying in pain. Their voices a twisted chorus. Instantly Kouga's tornado appears. Each following wolf covers an individual cat demon. The cats thrashing about, unaware of what was happening around them. "Now that we have the time, quickly secure them!"

Each wolf set about securing the pained demons. Eagerly Kouga located the alpha Inuyasha had described. She laid perfectly still, unlike her kin, almost as though she was actively fighting the affects.

"Hakkaku bring Kaede to Inuyasha. She needn't see this." After knotting the rope on the particularly muscular male demon the wolf rose and picked up Kaede bridal-style. As swiftly as he could manage Hakkaku followed Inuyasha's scent. Apparently his slowed pace was a good thing. Just as he reached the Inu, strangled cries of a dying cat demon reached the woman's human ears.

Inuyasha turns to meet the wolf, blood as red as his robes strewn across his face. Kaede has lived for years, decades, and no matter how hardened to violence she may be.. she never quite accepts what this hanyou was capable of. With pale skin stained pink he turns and grins. "Are they all tied up?" He addressed Hakkaku.

"Yeah, we found the alpha. Just like you said." Hakkaku said, his face proud.

"We have enough time, I'm going to bring you to the village and then make it back to support Kouga." He cautiously helped Kaede onto his back. She seemed uneasy with his appearance. Something he couldn't help at the moment. Swiftly he brought her to the hut next to her own. There had to be other healers available to help her until he returned. Besides he _really _wanted to see how the conflict was doing on Kouga's end.

* * *

I've been trying to keep motivated with this fic. Somehow though I want to work on another one, with all of Yasha's gang involved. I also wanna do a Inu x Sess fic.. I was even toying around with throwing big brother into this story and making it complicated. I dunno. I'm gonna keep going with the storyline I have, but let me know your ideas.

****Update:** Bad things come in three. My dad just got diagnosed with Leukemia, my laptop shit the bed, and my kittens got fleas -.-

Please have patience. I have NOT given up on the story, it will simply take longer than usual to update. Thanks my dear readership. Knowing that you are out there helps ease my spirit.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha bursts onto the scene, all fangs and flashing red. The two strongest of demons had already recovered. The alpha peacefully bound, arms behind the back and wrists twisted inward by the base of the neck. Her eyes were already locked with Kouga. It seemed their conversation had already started. Unable to stand up, she lay on her side, hair askew.

The female demon that Kouga tangled with the other day was also aware of her surroundings. Though she was less passive as her leader. A constant stream of mild hissing issued from the furious Leopard Cat Demon. Her arms were bound at the bicep, elbows pressed near one another behind her. Yes, these demons were strong, but when your joints work against you there's only so much you can do. Still the rasher demon struggled futilely.

"These lands are not welcome to you," Kouga clearly stated. His impressive height seeming much more imposing from a prone position.

"You used deception to incapacitate my pride," The woman countered.

"You used your pride to kill my tribe's game, on land that is not yours. Saiko leave our lands or face death," Kouga addressed the white-clad demon by her name. Inuyasha assumed he missed that exchange.

"Isn't he just fantastic? Look at how the dog tries to impose on someone such as you. It sends shivers down my spine. Come and try to dominate me young prince," The other demon addressed Saiko, writhing on the ground in a distracting way.

Despite her vulnerable position, the female alpha held an air of assurance. It clung to her, almost as though she knew something Kouga didn't. It caused him to pause, was there something he missed?

"Mikumi. If you would?" Saiko address the only other member of her pride that was conscious. A disturbing 'Crack' rang through the small open area. The demon now identified as Mikumi, popped her shoulder out of its socket to quickly slip the binding rope. In a fluid roll she use the ground to reset her arm and stop between Kouga and Saiko.

"Shit" Kouga dropped to sweep his right leg in an attempt to knock her down. With the agility he knew was difficult to follow, Mikumi sprang the opposite way. In a tricky manner the demon tried to free Saiko as she passed. Her skill had a limit though. Part of the white fur coverings ripped on her left shoulder, and only a few rope strands frayed.

The sudden action was enough to spur Inuyasha into action. Swiftly from behind he unleashed "Blades of Blood." The wildly sharp blades cut deep into the back of the wild woman's thighs and across her right side. The blinding pain dropped Mikumi to her knees. Unfortunately Inuyasha's haste made for poor aim.

Wide-eyed Kouga barely dodged the fray, loosing 2 uneven inches of hair to the attack. Saiko exposed the already weakened rope to the oncoming blades. Within' the few moments following Inuyasha's brash assault the target was crippled, the alpha was freed, and Kouga was pissed.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" Kouga snapped at the grinning hanyou.

"Che. I got the wench, didn't I?" Inuyasha refused to feel bad about his decision.

During the spat, Saiko sprang into a defensive posture. She faced a small pack of wolves, The Northern Prince, and The Western Prince. Her pride subdued and bound at their mercy. The conflict of pride and natural fear reflected in her eyes. Her face remaining passive.

"Do what's best for your pack," Hakkaku advised calmly, "Leave now and you all live."

Kouga's aura still burned, ready to continue the fight. "Where do you expect we go?" Saiko snarled.

"Don't care. But you ever cross my border again, there will be no warning to your deaths, and no mercy shown." Kouga asserted.

Saiko nodded, "... alright."

"Give me your word." Kouga demanded.

"You have my word as Alpha of the Maiko Pride, we shall not trespass on the Norther Wolf Tribe's lands again." Kouga searched her eyes, but deception wasn't evident. The scrolls said they were very proud. Receiving a solemn vow should be reliable.

"I hold you to your word Saiko of the Maiko Pride." With slow movements she eased close to her family. She gently removed the fastening rope for her least threatening members. Under the watchful eye of every wolf she stirred and instructed her pack to carry the rest, quickly. They are going back across the border. Her fiercest warrior Mikumi continued to bleed out. With no time to secure the would, a copper scented trail remained after their departure.

In a low voice Kouga directed his pack mates to slowly trail the blood and verify that the pride truly leaves their land. "If they slow down, make your presence known. Do not engage if you can help it. I'm confident she will lead them back."

* * *

Shortly they were alone once more. Inuyasha and Kouga stood in silence. Each man easing the tension out of their minds. Calm the roaring adrenaline in their veins. As Kouga released a deep breath he turned to look at Yasha. Though his senses said the hanyou's heartbeat was calm, golden eyes still burned with a fierce glow.

Covered in blood, most of which dripped from his clawed hands, Yasha slowly started to smile. They'd done it. "Well nobody died."

That set the wolf prince off. "You damn near took my head off! And you freed their leader!"

"I only nicked your hair. And it's okay. Keh, you act like I didn't save your ass. Again."

At the comment on his appearance Kouga examined the damage. The end sported a new clean-cut. The angle looked awkward through. As if he'd let a pup cut it... which to an extent, he had. "You ruined it! Reckless mongrel! You preach about using your brain in a fight, then go and act so impulsively." The exasperation he felt, emphasized by wild gesticulations.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away off towards his village. "Yeah, well I got more important things to do than listen to your ungrateful ass." Kaede was on his mind now. Joking lost its appeal as he remembered his responsibility to her. Yasha hadn't smelled blood when he carried her back. Sometimes it was difficult to tell with humans.

The wolf guessed at what his words meant. "Inuyasha," Kouga said in a serious voice, "Give Kaede our thanks." He nodded in response, turned, and leapt away.

* * *

He could smell misery as he approached the village. There were a few towns people gathered around the hut Kaede was in. Rudely Inuyasha forced his way into the dwelling. Concern was rising in his chest, a feeling he did not enjoy.

The old woman was reclined on the neighbor's mat. She was under the care of another elderly man. Yasha never learned his name. She looked weak lying under a thick blanket. Her face pale with pain. "Kaede?"

"Ah Inuyasha." She ground out between clenched teeth.

"Kaede, are you alright? How bad is it?" Genuine concern filled his voice.

"Come here," She waved him over. On his knees beside the mat Inuyasha still couldn't sniff out the injury. Only pain and sadness clung to the air.

"It's broken. My knee. And Shouta believes there's a fracture in my hip."

_'Oh Shouta's the geezer's name.'_ Yasha inwardly thought whilst saying, "What can I do?"

"I have all I need for now. I thank ye for the concern."

"This is all my fault. You shouldn't have been hurt. I should have pretended to drop you closer to the ground. I'm-" Kaede silenced him with a motion of her hand.

"Inuyasha I will stay in this hut. Shouta has the best medicinal knowledge, next to me. I need ye to cease ye concern." Suddenly her kind eyes clouded with pain as her body stiffened. Quickly the old healer man rushed to her side. Some herbal beverage was placed against her lips. As it trickled into her mouth, the obvious pain seemed to recede. Finally her muscles relaxed.

Her eyes closing. "Kaede." Inuyasha said in sorrow. With all his strength, sitting here. He was useless. It was only minutes before she was asleep. _'Hopefully in her dreams she will find peace for a while.' _

Faithfully Yasha dispersed the gawking people before settling in the doorway. _'At least I can be a guard dog.' _The hanyou crossed his legs, with Tetsaiga customarily tucked against his shoulder. The old man shuffled about, tending to his own evening needs.

The hanyou distinctly stayed out of his way. The rest of the night was spent vigilantly awake. Both men concerned about the strong reaction she was having to the pain. Her age was of a serious concern. Inuyasha had yet to share a single word with this.. Shouta person.. but the same fear reflected in his eyes. There are times when severe injuries to the aged would cause fatal complications.

It seems guilt is one of the few emotions that Inuyasha couldn't seem to free himself from.

* * *

Kouga proudly boasted of the conflict and it's final resolution. The entire pack gathered around the exuberant wolf. Occasionally details were added by Hakkaku or other wolves. The pack murmured and stirred. They were safe! And their whole pack came back, all alive! Kouga truly is the Alpha to the Northern Tribe!

"Brothers, sister! Listen, listen." Kouga calmed the rising frenzy. "None of this could have been done on our own. We are the mighty Northern Tribe, but we are not perfect. It was with Inuyasha, the hanyou of the West that we all survived!" The wolves quieted entirely, trying to understand what Kouga meant.

"Without Inuyasha's knowledge, resources, and direct assistance, the conflict would have suffered wolf casualities." The prince stopped and allowed the truth to sink into the audience. "In appreciation for what he has done for this clan I shall invite him to this month's hunt!" A fierce grin spread across the wolf's face. That got his blood pumping. Imagine how bloody, awesome, and exhilarating the monthly hunt will be with someone as powerful as Inuyasha. Howls of approval rose from the clan and echoed down the mountain side.

* * *

Sorry it's not at the full length. But it was the best place to put in a break. I edit my pieces, but every time I re-read a chapter I always find something I want to change. I'm still open to a Beta who is willing ^^


	8. Chapter 8

My concept of the Great Hunt is directly influenced by the Dresden Files by Jim Butcher. I will try to avoid copyright infringement.

* * *

"The hell do you want wolf?" Inuyasha asked. He only spared Hakkaku a glance. His focus was still on Kaede. She used the hanyou's side to support herself. It has been about 3 weeks since the day she was injured. Since the last time Hakkaku had seen her. The young wolf took in the picture of pain across her face. Some form of wrapping was bound around her injury. It kept her entire leg, up to her waist, perfectly straight.

He could smell the sweat on her. All her movement causing strain. It seemed Inuyasha was bringing her back into her hut. "Eh? The hell you want? What're you staring at?"

Hakkaku hadn't realized he was staring, "Sorry, Ma'am do you need help?" Kaede couldn't answer. Couldn't seem to form words. Hakkaku eased himself under her other arm and helped maneuver her alongside Inuyasha. "I'm here to deliver a message from Kouga."

"What does that bastard want?" Yasha snapped. Kaede's discomfort was affecting his attitude.

Hakkaku grunted as the two men eased Kaede down to her usual mat. He watched as Inuyasha gave her some very strong herbal beverage. The wolf's keen nose could smell something was genuinely wrong with her. He didn't know what to do. The hanyou seemed to be tending to her injury as well as he could. So, Hakkaku held back his comments regarding her health.

Once they were settled Inuyasha sat with a frustrated huff, "What does the flea bag want to tell me?"

"In two days time we'll be having a hunt and Kouga wants to invite you to join." Honestly Hakkaku really wished the half breed would accept. He remembered the image of blood and carnage he and Kaede had stumbled upon. The hunt would prove to be very interesting.

Why didn't he come down and tell me himself?" Yasha was originally surprised to see Hakkaku show his face, when he detected wolf in the air.

"We've had a pup recently born in the tribe. He stayed behind to help take care of the new family." The young tribe member explained. Inuyasha grunted, in a way conveying he understood and had no response.

"I can see you are busy here, but if you want to talk to Kouga he'll be in the caves." Hakkaku took an assessing look at Kaede. He wanted to tell Kouga everything he saw.

Inuyasha nodded, not taking his eyes off Kaede. His protective instinct, blended with his guilt. The insistent concoction of emotions have left him glued to the woman's side for all 3 weeks. Hakkaku took the silence as his dismissal. He didn't know the priestess personally but she had been the only reason they all survived the confrontation. His heart went out to her. There had to be something the tribe could do to help.

* * *

Inside the hut Kaede became more aware of her surroundings, "What was the purpose of the young wolf's visit?" The suffering priestess asked quietly. Clearly she had not been coherent earlier.

"Kouga wants me to go on a hunt with the wolves, or some shit." Yasha didn't want to talk about the wolf. They'd helped him, and he'd disappeared. The bastard wasn't worth his focus right now. Her health was.

"He thinks very highly of ye," Kaede's voice held kind fondness as she spoke.

"Keh, 'cuz I saved him. Well, we saved him." Inuyasha still didn't want to talk about the man. He didn't feel betrayed. In order to feel betrayed, that would imply he had given his trust to the wolf prince. Which of course.. he hadn't. Just like he wasn't swimming in denial. Nope. Perfectly healthy hanyou right here.

"You should go," Kaede insisted.

"How could you say that? The bastard used us then ran off. I don't have a reason to see him." Yasha was unwilling to talk about it any longer. He busied himself with preparing Kaede's meal. Kagome had taught Inuyasha how to cook food fully to keep humans from getting ill. He used that knowledge again and cooked some cod fish he'd caught.

Kaede's eyes lost focus as pain washed over her body. She became senseless again. Inuyasha has grown accustomed to these moments. It's almost as though he temporarily looses her grip on reality. She doesn't recognize anyone, and she would babble nonsense.

The town's new healer wasn't sure why she wasn't healing properly. There seemed to be no blood infection. There didn't seem to be any other kind of damage, it was like she just wasn't healing. She wasn't getting better. The best that could be done was to keep her calm, and still. Or at least as still as they reasonably could.

Inuyasha struggled inwardly. Part of him, the more desperate part, wanted to cry for help. He didn't have many resources. Kaede was the primary healer. And the nearby towns were more helpless than this one. The only humans with a capable healer are those from his heritage. His mother's family. The large town was 4 days away though. He had mused for about 10 minutes to himself. Trying to ease her discomfort the entire time. He mumbled nonsense to her, words he knew not what.

His brother had resources as well, but Inuyasha knew of his hatred for humans. The chances that he had a healer that could treat humans was really unlikely. Same with Kouga. He's got all demons in his tribe. Doubt any of his healers could be of help. He may have to make the journey to his mother's old family. Even if it proves useless, he has to try something. Kaede's awareness slowly returned.

It wasn't long before she asked for food and water. Gently he used his sharp claws to tear off the bits of cooked flesh. He handed the woman each piece. It seems he was pretty decent at cooking; she even smiled gently as she ate. Water to wash down her meal, and a hanyou to clean up the mess. Now full, she lay back ready for the night. "I thank ye Inuyasha." He didn't respond to her. She knew he would continue to help.

The day reached an end and Inuyasha had come to the conclusion to face his past.. for Kaede. The sun set and he gave her the last dosage of herbs for her pain, just before sleep claimed her. She was eating her meals, and sleeping the night through. For that much the Inu was grateful. He bade her goodnight and sat at his perch in the doorway.

He tried to sleep. Lately he hasn't been sleeping for longer than a few hours. _'She has to get better.'_ Inuyasha started to focus on his senses in order to tune out his emotions. He reached out his demonic 6th sense. The area felt clear. He could identify each innocent, gentle, human energy. He could feel the energy of the God Tree. He could even feel the energy from the winds cascading from the east.

The branches waved, and the blades of grass danced in the dark. Inuyasha tried to make himself aware of each one. He breathed deep and could detect the local beasts of burden. He could smell the dirt and even the small creatures. The crisp air shifted and he felt it graze gently against his face. Half his robes fluttered against his side.

He felt his spirit ease. He turned his head towards the gentle feeling. The wind reminded him of his mother's touch. The very few caresses he'd ever had. The fall season was in the air. The temperature cooled as night began to stole over the land. He could scent the dying leaves as they fell and decomposed.

Slowly all his muscles eased themselves. Inuyasha's head leaned back against the doorframe with a gentle 'thunk'. He exhaled deeply, and let go of the tension in his stomache. To soothe his last strands of responsibility, Inuyasha moved his focus into the hut. Kaede's breathing was steady, and shallow. She didn't seem to be moving about. That was enough for now. Inuyasha's mind began to wander. He was an instinctive light sleeper, even as he relaxes a part of his mind stays active. He had not had a full night's sleep in a week and a half. Even with half his body demonic it was coming back in full force now.

Inuyasha felt himself fall asleep faster than he has in years. He dreamed of warmth. Of a campfire. Gentle breathing surrounding him. He could hear the soft rustle of fabrics as his companions turned over in their beds. He dreampt of the fire dying and it's quiet popping sounds.

Iunyasha took in the scents of those he loved. Kaede, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, his mother, Kouga and Kikiyo. He could smell each one. All of them were breathing at ease. Inuyasha's dream held everyone safe and near. They were in the campfire circle. He could, with his dream sense, feel that Sango and Miroku were together.

He could tell Kaede was safe in Kikiyo's arms. Kagome held Shippo against her like a stuffed animal. His mother sat awake, in all of her ethereal beauty. Her gown the same as he remembered. She smiled, not speaking a word. Inuyasha was leaning against the tree, enjoying the peace as he felt deep, shallow breaths against his neck. Beside him slept the peaceful Kouga. Leaned against him. Inuyasha knew that they were both content. Everything was alright. And everyone was safe.

* * *

Yasha's not too happy. And he's worried sick. A lot of this episode was emotive, a strong reflection of what I've been feeling lately. I also want to get the action scenes written out _just right _for you. Problem is that writing fights takes a lot of focus from me. Thanks for all your support out there. And as always, comments are like food for my creativity. Feed me!


	9. Chapter 9

Grabbed a bottle of wine, and a box of triscuits. I just had to sit myself down and finish this chapter.

* * *

Kouga's face shone with eagerness. Inuyasha's own face displayed his typical scowl. "What's the whole hunt about?" The silverette demanded.

"Each month we hunt as a pack. Each member trying to get at least one or more kills. The hunt re-supplies our stores. That way when the animals move south we can support ourselves. With winter coming collecting food is more important. You saved us. You saved me. And now we want you to have the honour of joining us."

"Che, why should I care?" It was a cold response he knew, but he was still irritable that Kouga disappeared for so long after Kaede was injured.

"Because I care. It's vital to my clan. And I want you to join us in something this important. I want you to be there." Kouga was honest with his words. Inuyasha tried to resent him for leaving. Tried really hard to hate him. Kouga was a prince though. Even getting the time to have this meeting was irritating. Inuyasha had ignored the invitation for a day, and Kouga arrived in person. Several clan mates in tow, all of which seemed eager to return. Every few minutes one would cough loudly, or give Kouga a pointed look. He obviously didn't have the time to come all the way to the village.

Inuyasha realized he must have been spoiled earlier in the year. The stupid wolf could come and go as he pleased. Now it wasn't as easy. It was begrudging, but Yasha agreed to join. The next evening found him at the caves. Kouga standing proudly at the mouth as he addressed every member of his pack, that wasn't on watch. The hanyou is leaning against the inner cave wall, just barely beyond the view of the gathering. He seemed uninterested. Eye closed, and body unmoving as he relaxed, arms crossed.

Kouga rallied the wolves through speech, "The time has come for our Great Monthly Hunt! The food collected here will suffice for the winter months. Every new moon we hunt for our survival. This month we hunt early, for the winter solstice is upon us!" That bit of information made Inuyasha's ear twitch. The new moon was a week away. And the winter solstice was the night before that. _'Looks like I dodged a sword there.'_

The collective energy rose at the reminder of the impending celebration. Some wolves paced eagerly, other giving yips of excitement. "We give our thanks to the Western Prince Inuyasha. For without his knowledge, resources, and fierce heart to help leading us against the Leopard Cat Demons, many of us would have died."

Kouga gently waved him forward, and the striking figure in red presented himself before the entire clan. Many of the wolves have heard of him. Heard of the conflict over a human woman many years ago. Heard of his impressive strength in battle. For the first time, everyone could look upon him in honour. "For your felled comrade we present to you, Inuyasha, this carved walking stick. May your healer live for many more years." Kouga was proud. And it nearly radiated from his voice. He'd heard Hakkaku's report on Kaede's health. Even if simple, the gift was heartfelt and original.

Accepting the gift for Kaede, Yasha only had a moment or two to look over the details. It was some solid dark wood. Polished to shine, and intricately carved with the images of four legged wolves. All of the effort put into this gift was apparent. _'So.. he does care?'_ Yasha wondered to himself.

Kouga turned back to address his brothers and sisters, "This month our forests have a surplus of Rabbit, Deer, and Boar. With these we shall return! We shall descend upon our prey tonight!" Animatedly he threw a fist into the air. It signified the conclusion to his announcement. Dozens of howling voices rose from the mass of wolves. Echoes rang in Inuyasha's ears plesantly. His thoughts swept up in the ferver. _'I guess I could join in.'_ Inuyasha wondered.

* * *

Blood pumped through Inuyasha's veins. His hot breath forming a cloud in the cold evening air. All his senses were alight. There is an infectious humming thrill running through the pack. Each wolf's instincts driving them. Inuyasha felt himself merge seamlessly into the pack. With a single minded goal they ran. Kouga at the lead. Any deer, boar, and rabbit that crossed their path was doomed.

Kouga looked like the perfect figurehead as he directed the charge to round down the eastern mountain side. He caught the scent of deer and knew they were near their land's largest river. Excitement bubbled up through his throat; he howled long and loud. The pack responded with vigor. The prey may have been spooked, but that didn't hinder the hunt. With the momentum of breaking tsunami 27 wolves and an Inu, cascaded through the last tree line. The deer fled. Two immediately fell to the front line wolves. With murderous glee the prey was quickly killed.

Inuyasha spotted his own deer. It was the fastest. The same sprinting animal caught Kouga's eye as well. The challenge enticed Inuyasha, Kouga, and a young humanoid wolf. The three spurred away from the pack after the nimble deer. Following his own method, Yasha took to the trees. Kouga chased on the forest floor, followed by the ambitious wolf. The sound of the hunt veered to the right off behind the three. The panting pack converged on a new prey, heedless of Kouga's departure. Inuyasha's deer sped through the trees, frantic for it's life. The hanyou's breath burned through his lungs, as he sped up. Excitement flooded his thoughts.

His body's instincts were speaking louder than ever now. He listened as his own feet crunch against each branch, the panting of his own breath, and even the sound of the deer's accelerated heart reached his senses. He'd never hunted like this. Without fear. He felt powerful, and he knew for a certainty that he would have this deer.

Competative spirit tore through Kouga. He saw Inuyasha gaining on the deer. The Inu's developed ability to navigate the forest is working to his advantage. Kouga and the upstart tailing behind followed the silver haired man over the forest debris. The panic is causing the prey to push itself faster and faster. It's heart racing. Hooves tearing into the dirt. Inuyasha's focus narrowed. Nothing exists beyond the deer's heartbeat. The sound of it's hooves digging into the forest floot. Kouga, the pack, safety, all a distant thought now.

He felt adrenalin build as he gained on his target. Inuyasha could see the deer's muscles stretch and coil as it moved. His senses over stimulated and eager to draw blood, Inuyasha finally made his strike. Using all the strength he could muster, he flew from the tree tops onto the ill-fated deer.

Yasha was enthralled by the sensation of his claws sinking into the living hide. He's hunted before. This was different. He could feel his inner demon's glee. Pushing him. Urging him. Blood welled out of the gashes and the deer let out a broken cry. Inuyasha's weight and inertia throwing it to the forest floor.

Quickly, he mounted the dying prey. While eagerly tearing into the long and vulnerable throat. He used his claws to stabilize himself as the deer suffered through it's dying throes. Not a single thought of guilt or sadness entered his heart.

His natural youkai pushed against his skin from the inside. The basest animal instincts entranced him. Life dimmed away from the deer's wide eyes. The vital red blood spilling into a pool around the hanyou.

Inuyasha heard Kouga's feet nearing. He didn't want to eat the prey, but he was not going to sacrifice it to the prince. The hanyou turned, placing himself between the approaching wolves and the carcass. Kouga was shouting something. Doesn't matter what, bastard wasn't getting his kill.

* * *

The dumb-ass-shit-for-brains-Inu was gonna get them killed. Inuyasha chased the prey west and directly south into Oni territory. Obviously consumed in the hunt. Even Kouga's impressive speed failed him, but the three were a quarter-mile into the dangerous lands. Kouga shouted to Inuyasha as he approached. They had to return to the pack. The closer he got, the more defensive Inuyasha responded.

"Idiot, we gotta get out of here!" Kouga tried to get through to him. The wolf wasn't fast enough. The booming roar of several Oni's rolled through the trees. The sound distorted and difficult to pinpoint. It didn't bode well though. Kouga doubted he was lucky enough to escape a confrontation.

_'It's always a fun day with mutt breath.'_ He groused inwardly.

* * *

It's short yes, BUT this is standing proof that I am not done. I appreciate every page view I get, and every comment that is presented.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING**: This chapter is of a bloody and graphic fight. I do not recommend reading if you get disturbed easily. That is all.

Oh and I played with another point of view. Buckle up, it's a long one.

* * *

Mugan froze when he heard the echoing howls of the Oni. He's never been in a battle before.. hell this is only his second hunt. He began to berate himself for following his Alpha. Kouga was visibly affected by the Oni's cry as well. The leader before him turned to the crouched hanyou and surged forward attempting to haul the guest away. Mugan was confused. Why was his leader not fleeing? This guest had gotten them all in trouble, so why were they staying around for this?

The one named Inuyasha bared his fangs to Kouga. Mugan could see slight traces of red at the edges of the hanyou's eyes. The older wolf continued to try approaching the silverette. _'We don't have time for this!'_ Mugan's Fight or Flight instinct kicked in, his heart was pumping wildly now.

"Kouga! We need to get out of here!" Mugan cried. His plea fell on deaf ears. His alpha was fully focused on handling the stupid hanyou. _'That bastard is the reason we're here to begin with! Fuck these two.' _Mugan decided on Flight. The young wolf retreated along the path they'd arrived on. He wasn't as fast as the other two. Another long, deep roar sounded through the forest, this time much too close. Directly to Mugan's left the first Oni tore through the woods. A massive arm struck out and swept the wolf into the air and crashing against a tree.

He landed in a covered divet, it felt almost like one of his ribs was broken. Left arm lay limp against his body, unable to move it himself. The pain was too much for his brain to process. There was roaring all around him. He heard his Alpha yell something. Mugan breathed deep and lifted himself into a crouch with his right arm. Pushing himself up so he could peer just above the edge of the divet. He watched the chaos unfold.

By this point there were 3 massive Oni surrounding his Alpha and the hanyou. The wolf and dog were back to back now, facing down the threat. Kouga's face was visible to Mugan. He could see the severe lines of determination. Blue eyes hardened for battle and ready to draw blood. Mugan could make out the back of Inuyasha. His arms still covered in deer's blood; the image of it was ominous. The hanyou's shoulders were squared, almost unafraid. The less than intelligent Oni obviously forgot about Mugan. Out of sight, out of mind. Which was good. Considering how incapacitating the injuries were it's only good he was no longer involved. Seemingly without a trigger one of the Oni lunged forward towards Kouga. The creature was large, and far from agile. But even if someone as strong as Kouga was struck directly the damage would be great.

Kouga swung himself to the right and tried his best to use the Oni's own momentum to topple it. Generally it worked. The big green bastard stumbled and began to roll. It collided with the side of the second Oni. The second one, this one had a tuft of brown hair, and one awkwardly bent fang, shrugged off it's green sister. Instead it kept it's focus on Inuyasha. Beady black eyes trained on it's next kill.

Straggle tooth leered at Inuyasha. Mugan saw something in the Oni's expression that disturbed him to his core. It was a level of sadistic glee he'd never seen before. Mugan pulled himself up a little higher, to see everything better. He wishes he hadn't. The new position gave him a very clear view. The straggle tooth Oni that wants Inuyasha, actually wants him in more than one way. Mugan felt bile rise in his throat as he spotted a disturbing tent in it's fabric coverings. _'That- that is foul' _If anything it certainly took Mugan's mind off his injuries for a short time. He actually felt fear for the hanyou.

He may have fucked up, and lead them down here. Yet, nobody deserves to be raped by that enormous, filthy beast. Mugan imagined if that did happen and somehow the victim survived, they would probably die eventually of disease or infection. He dry heaved at the images conjured in his head. The movement that came with his sickness jostled his arm once more. Blinding white shot across his vision. At that same moment he heard Straggle Tooth cry out and start his attack.

His vision cleared as Inuyasha managed to release Blades of Blood on the demon. It didn't seem to stumble back much. The injuries appeared more superficial than anything. Lots of blood, not much depth. That Oni skin is tough as rock. It lunged forward; a smile still across it's mutated face. One hand reached out to grab Inuyasha by the waist. The hanyou was too fast, and he leapt upward into the tree branches. Straggle Tooth swung his other arm upward after the hanyou and clipped the inu's leg. Inuyasha dropped, hard. His ankle looked mangled; probably fractured. Mugan was so fascinated by Inuyasha's plight he nearly missed his Alpha's battle.

Kouga at some point drew his sword. There were several lacerations across the Green Bastard. One particularly deep cut had some pieces of intestines spilling out. Somehow the Oni didn't seem to care, or even mind. _'What are these creatures made of?' _That strike should have been fatal! Kouga's own expression seemed to mirror Mugan's. The Green Bastard was slowed by the injury at least. Kouga kept making attempts at the oni's head. Each strike was closer to it's target.

Unfortunately the last Oni present, the smallest, actually seemed to be a baby of some sort. Perhaps just a young child. It stood to the side, almost scared, and watching it's.. Parents?.. fight. It had yet to make a move to help either. Despite being obviously young, it didn't have any battle scars, and the rags it wore were much cleaner, it still stood impressively tall. At least equal height with Mugan's Alpha. Maybe the two older Oni are trying to secure a meal for all three of them.

Mugan looked back to Inuyasha. Brashly the hanyou leapt despite the injury and attempted to attack from above. As fast as he may be, the oni seemed to understand what the Inu was trying to do. Inuyasha was snatched out of the air, and was being held up by the throat. The man's feet kicked uselessly, trying to gain purchase. Mugan couldn't hear any noise from the distance, but could imagine the gurgled sounds that should be coming out of his mouth. Inuyasha was trapped, his claws tried to dig into the Oni's hand and arm. Small driblets of blood trailed down, but Snaggle Tooth only grinned wider.

Using it's free hand the Snaggle Toothed Oni tore Inuyasha's haori off, exposing his chest. The force of the movement tore at the obi, and the hanyou's sword, Tetsaiga, dropped to the ground. Inuyasha's movements slowed, and his head started to lull to the side. Mugan realized the Oni was seriously going to choke their guest to death, and then rape the dead body. Injured, weak, and childish Mugan may be. But heartless he wasn't. The young wolf struggled to rise. He was going to cause a distraction, and perhaps Inuyasha would be freed. He managed to stand just as Inuyasha stopped moving all together.

As Mugan braced himself to leap into the fray, something changed in the air. A power that he'd never felt before flooded the area. Every single hair on his body stood on end. Something truly evil was here. Something demonic. Terrified, Mugan looked around frantically. Nothing came into sight. If anything the youkai felt strongest in the battleground.

Nothing made sense, until Mugan felt the Youkai begin to pulse. Almost in time with a heart beat. The pulse emanated from Inuyasha's still form. The oni seemed confused, and fascinated. Snaggle Tooth looked around the clearing; stupid and unable to identify where the power originated. The change in atmosphere finally garnered Kouga's attention. His green skinned opponent lay on the forest floor. Not yet dead, but most certainly on it's way. The prince turned and realized the position his friend was in. As Kouga moved to assist, both him and Snaggle Tooth were thrown back by an invisible wall of raw demonic power. Mugan even had to brace against the force.

Inuyasha stood alone in the clearing. Head down, and chest heaving. Mugan noticed his claws seemed longer, and his stance was sturdier. The biggest difference was the power. It flowed off Inuyasha's skin so thick it was nearly visible. The pulsing was just a build up to this actual well of power. Even being full blooded demon didn't help Mugan; terror ran through his veins. Kouga seemed to recover, standing in shock. The young wolf heard him call out to the hanyou in concern.

Inuyasha turned then, allowing the first full view of his face since the beginning of the battle. His eyes shone a bloody red, and jagged purple stripes marked his cheek. His lips were pulled over his fangs in a maniacal grin. Mugan's blood ran cold. This was no hanyou. Inuyasha was a demon. _'How is this possible?!'_

The new demon dismissed Kouga, and refocused on Snaggle Tooth. Big, dumb, and ugly stood before Inuyasha sporting a grin just as twisted. The brutality that ensued was made worse by the how blatantly stronger Inuyasha was. Effortlessly the inu demon shot forward and snapped the arm that once trapped him. Using the same movement he forced Snaggle Tooth to the ground onto his stomach.

Kouga realized the severity of the situation. His first action was to turn and quickly slay his opponent thus leaving one less thing to concern himself with. As he advanced on his friend, his eyes passed the third, uninvolved, Oni. Mugan saw the thoughts play across his face. _'Should I kill it? It looks so young.'_

A small swell of pride reached the young wolf as his Alpha took the high road, leaving the youthful oni alone. As Kouga reached Inuyasha Snaggle Tooth had a broken arm, two broken wrists, a broken knee (bent in the wrong direction), and his friend was straddling the creature's back. Cries of anguish echoed between the trees. Mugan heard Kouga try to diffuse the situation, "Inuyasha, listen. You won. Stop this."_  
_

Without words Inuyasha looked to Kouga, his eyes not understanding. Kouga took a step forward and the demonic Inu let loose a growl that made Mugan want to pee himself. The alpha never flinched. Instead steadily progressing forward, his palms spread to show he is unarmed. There was a moment of hope as Inuyasha fixed his eyes on Kouga and seemed to forget about the bloody mass he sat atop. The moment was ruined as Kouga brought himself in arm's reach. Something set the Inu off, and in the blink of an eye Kouga was gone. The wolf's body colliding with a tree near Mugan's hideout.

Trying to hobble over and assist Kouga, Mugan couldn't help looking back to Inuyasha over and over again. Each glance brought the young wolf closer to throwing up. Inuyasha was playing. Literally making a game of slowly pulling Snaggle Tooth's body apart, _while he was alive. _Inuyasha had burrowed a hole in Snaggle Tooth's back. Each time Inuyasha would plunge his hand into the living body, a look of childish wonder would cross the demonic features. Sure enough the Inu would pull some organ or another free becoming entranced with the new toy. Mugan finally retched, only a few feet from the recovering Kouga, as Inuyasha sniffed a puss covered organ, and slowly licked it.

Mugan felt the urgency seize him. He needed Kouga to stop this monster. Pushing his pain out of his mind the young wolf finally reached Kouga's side. The alpha was worn from the hunt, and battle. It showed in his appearance. Kouga's eyes, though, still held the sharp determination they had at the beginning of the night. "Kouga, we gotta stop him." Mugan stooped to assist his senior with standing. Without concern for his pride, Kouga accepted the help. The alpha's eyes never strayed from the macabre scene before them. "What made him change?" Mugan asked aloud.

"What happened?" Kouga asked quietly. His back had been turned during the event.

"I- I don't know. He was being choked. Almost passed out. The oni ripped his shirt off, and the next thing I know he's overflowing with youkai!" Mugan's voice increased in volume towards the end. Kouga nodded without responding and walked back onto the blood soaked ground. Only a slight limp remained of his injuries.

Inuyasha was engrossed in his exploration of oni anatomy allowing Kouga's swift kick to his temple to actually connect. Flying head first, he slammed into a downed tree trunk. Kouga's mind thought furiously over what had caused this transformation. Mugan himself was at a loss. One minute Inuyasha was being choked, the next he was overflowing with strength. What caused this? Was it concern for his life? Kouga's seen Inuyasha in thousands of life threatening situations before. Never had he become this beast. What had changed?

Kouga looked over Inuyasha's appearance, trying to spot the difference. Demonic features. Same height. Same hair. Same ears. Same muscle build. Longer claws. Same clothing. Same enchanted necklace. Where's his sword? Tetsaiga? The thing was magic. Maybe that's part of what changed him. Before he could look for the object a furious ball of Inu flew back at him.

Watching in hopeless fear, Mugan observed his alpha drop into a tangled mess with the Inu. Fear paralyzed him. That demon took a kick directly to the head from Kouga. _Kouga. _The force his alpha can generate with his legs should have split the dog's skull open. The two demons fighting before him were in another class of their own. There was no way Mugan could involve himself further, and live.

The tangled mess that comprised of Kouga and Inuyasha rolled about the small wooded area. It lasted for several of Mugan's frantic heartbeats, before Kouga pulled out of the fray. His hair band was torn out, and his dark hair was draped on his shoulders. Inuyasha's silver hair started to look red at the ends, blood soaking into the locks. Both demons were panting heavily. Kouga took the reprieve to issue an order to his junior, never looking away from his opponent as he shouted, "Mugan! Find his damn sword! Where is it?"

The voice didn't seem to instigate any movement from the deranged Inu.

Mugan shouted a response, "He dropped it when choked. It's by the oni!"

The new voice, though, caused a reaction. Inuyasha immediately zeroed in on Mugan's presence. A wolf he hadn't noticed before stood just within' the tree line. Inuyasha growled deeply. The sound had the exact same effect on Mugan's excretory system as the first time.

"Mugan freeze!" Kouga directed. Finally, an order the young wolf could happily comply with. Inuyasha's demon wasn't pacified with the stranger's stillness. With practiced strength Inuyasha leapt over Kouga and landed directly in front of Mugan. The wolf didn't even get time to scream before sharp claws latched onto his injured arm and flipped him onto his back. Kouga moved as quickly as he could and threw himself bodily into Inuyasha. The Inu demon must have expected the attack. He swung himself around and used Kouga's own momentum to slam his face into the ground. Inuyasha now stood above the two unconscious wolves, ready to delve into their prone bodies.

* * *

.

.

.

Gonna stop here. It was really difficult to write from Mugan's POV. Don't worry he's not a major character. It was done more to exercise myself. I'll try to update quickly. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
